


APOLOGY

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Couple, Disputes, Friendship, M/M, infidélité, tromperie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Yunho et Jaejoong entretiennent une relation durable et profonde depuis maintenant 4 ans. Quatre longues années durant lesquelles les deux hommes se voient confrontés aux événements de la vie. Yunho a récemment obtenu un emploi important dans le milieu bancaire, une opportunité pour lui. Yunho est déterminé à réussir tandis que Jaejoong voit son temps diminuer avec son amant. Il commence à se sentir délaissé et reçoit de moins en moins d'attention de sa part. Il attend, il attend encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les bras d'un autre ...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	APOLOGY

**Author's Note:**

> [ NC-13 ]
> 
> TWO SHOT
> 
> Song : Apology de One Republic

Il n'y avait décidément rien de divertissant à la télévision. Le jeune homme étendu sur le long canapé du salon gonfla ses joues, l'air ennuyé. Il changea toutes les cinq secondes de chaîne espérant trouver un programme qui l'intéresserait. Les sketchs de certains animateurs réussissaient pleinement à le faire rire. Il connaissait déjà les recettes de cette émission culinaire et les chaînes musicales ressasser toujours les mêmes chansons commerciales. Il se retourna sur le dos, accablé, un bras reposant sur son front. Et dire que c'était sa semaine de congé. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à glander sur un canapé ? 

Le son du jet d'eau provenant d'une autre pièce de la maison le frustrait. Pourquoi est-ce que son colocataire devait partir aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de travailler alors que lui était libre ? C'était du gâchis et cette situation énervait égoïstement le jeune homme.

L'idée d'aller rejoindre son colocataire sous la douche pour profiter d'un moment intime à deux l'avait passé sous le nez. Ce dernier n'aurait pas été enchanté de cette visite, du moins pas les matins où il se pressait à chaque fois pour se rendre au travail. Le jeune homme tenait à respecter cette partie de la vie de son colocataire. Il était si sérieux au sujet de son boulot. Le jeune homme installé confortablement sur le canapé aimait ce côté-là de son compagnon de chambre. Et pas seulement.

Il était séduisant, diablement beau, parfaitement sexy et bandant.

Le jeune homme appréciait se rappeler que cet homme sous la douche était son petit-ami depuis maintenant quatre ans. Et dire que cette histoire avait commencé dans une librairie dans laquelle il avait décroché un CDI. Cette histoire commençait simplement par plusieurs emprunts de bouquin de son colocataire et quelques regards appuyés l'un à l'autre. Son désormais petit-ami était venu chaque jour et régulièrement à la même heure. Le jeune homme se tenait à la caisse et son colocataire n'était jamais très loin de sa position semblant chercher un livre qui attiserait sa curiosité. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe de son attitude et finit par échanger des mots avec lui puis à chaque visite cela tournait à des conversations, puis à des rendez-vous.

Jusqu'à ce que cela se finisse au lit évidemment et qu'une alchimie s'opère entre les deux hommes. Leur relation était fusionnelle et intense par moment. Ils se complétaient et se ressemblaient en même temps. Il communiquait de façon franche ou banalement même si l'un d'eux était beaucoup plus bavard que l'autre. Mais la présence de l'autre avait fini par être vitale et ce besoin les avait amenés à partager un appartement ensemble. De cette façon, ils pouvaient vivre chaque moment de la journée ensemble, du lever jusqu'au coucher. Le jeune homme appréciait comment sa vie avait tourné. Ce n'était peut-être pas romantique, mais l'homme qui l'accompagnait était l'être le plus charmant de la planète. Il ne demandait pas mieux. Il était sincèrement comblé.

Mais à ces pensées, le sourire du jeune homme se fana et il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir enfin. Il écouta les pas se rapprocher du salon et se redressa pour accueillir son compagnon.

**\- Jaejoonnie ~ Il n'y a plus de gel douche, tu crois que tu pourrais m'en acheter ?** Demanda-t-il en essayant d'arranger le nœud de sa cravate.

Le dénommé Jaejoong admira la vue de son petit-ami du bas vers le haut. Il tressaillit à chaque fois qu'il voyait son homme dans son costume de travail. La ligne de ces vêtements lui allait comme un gant. On aurait dit qu'il était fait pour porter ce genre de tenue et Jaejoong aimait particulièrement ce moment où il devait enlever ses tissus gênants. Il secoua discrètement la tête et se reprit avant de répondre à son amant.

**\- Oui ~ Je vais faire quelques courses cet aprem' ...**

Après un sourire reconnaissant de son amant, il observa ce dernier se servir un café qu'il but en 30 secondes pour ne pas perdre de temps. C'était devenu chaque matin la même scène depuis qu'il travaillait au siège d'une banque. Pas question d'être en retard dans ce genre de milieu. Son amant prenait son travail très à cœur et en plus, la paie était plutôt bonne.

Jaejoong se réinstalla sur le canapé en posant sa tête contre l'accoudoir, les yeux tournés vers l'écran. Son visage était fermé et ne regardait pas vraiment ce qui se passait devant lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler son ressentiment.

Il était étrangement énervé.

**\- Bébé, je vais y aller,** annonça son compagnon qui reposait sa tasse dans l'évier.

**\- Hum ...** , répondit paresseusement Jaejoong toujours affalé sur le fauteuil.

Face à sa réplique peu réactive, le colocataire se dirigea vers le canapé où Jaejoong s'y trouvait et s'installa près de lui. Il emprunta une des mains de Jaejoong et l'embrassa en demandant l'attention de son petit-ami.

**\- Quoi ? Tu es fatigué ?** Demanda-t-il face à l'expression fuyante de son amant. **T'es en congé pourtant !**

Jaejoong tourna la tête vers lui et s'autorisa un échange avec son homme. En l'admirant au dessus de lui, il le trouva si élégant que Jaejoong s'en voulait d'avoir gardé son pyjama habituel et trop large pour lui dire au revoir. Voici l'image que son petit-ami avait lorsqu'il quittait l'appartement : Un Jaejoong totalement débraillé, mal coiffé et pas encore douché. Un rien d'attirant.

**\- Yunhoo ~ ...**

Il s'appelait Yunho. Jung Yunho comme l'indiquait le badge accroché sur sa veste de costume. Jaejoong aimait prononcer son nom dans toutes les tonalités et beaucoup plus quand il le hurlait dans leur lit. Il attrapa sa cravate et le força à se rapprocher de lui.

**\- Pourquoi tu dois travailler alors que je n'ai rien à faire ? Pourquoi t'as pas pris de congé ?** Se plaignit Jaejoong dans une voix enfantine.

**\- Hé ! On en a déjà parlé,** rappela Yunho en se rapprochant du visage de son amant. **Tu sais bien que j'ai pas pu ce mois-ci.**

**\- Mais tu me manques et tu rentres tard à la maison en ce moment ...,** avoua timidement Jaejoong ne voulant pas l'offenser. **T'es épuisé aussi et j'ai l'impression qu'on ne profite pas tous les deux ...**

Yunho joua avec son nez pour attendrir son amant et lui envoya un regard tranquillisant face à l'inquiétude que Jaejoong exprimait.

**\- Ça va aller ... Je te promets d'y aller doucement. J'ai pas mal de travail ce mois-ci, mais les choses vont se tasser. Je te promets d'être plus présent,** rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ces lèvres pulpeuses qui avait le don de le recharger chaque matin.

Jaejoong accentua la pression sur ses lèvres et en demanda plus de sa part. Il aurait voulu insister en lui demandant de rester, mais cela aurait été déplacé de sa part. Son travail lui prenait tellement de temps et Jaejoong ressentait davantage son absence lorsqu'il était à la maison. Cette sensation de solitude, il la ressentait moins en travaillant à la librairie, lui-même occupé. Mais à la maison, c'était totalement différent. Un Yunho si souvent absent l'angoissait. Leur routine avait pris une autre tournure depuis que son amant avait trouvé ce travail. Il avait des responsabilités là-bas et c'était que ce que Yunho cherchait dans un poste. Être utile et écouté des autres. Jaejoong savait que ce travail l'importait, mais il devait avouer que cela avait cassé quelque chose dans leur relation. Rien de grave aux yeux de Jaejoong, mais il y avait certaines petites choses qui avaient disparu.

**\- Je te rejoins chez Yoochun ce soir de toute façon, j'essayerai d'être là plus tôt,** lança-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

**\- T'as intérêt !** Prévint Jaejoong en encerclant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Jaejoong passa ensuite ces mains autour du visage de son homme et posa sa bouche contre la sienne en de multiples baisers.

**\- Allez, j'y vais,** annonça-t-il en rompant le contact.

Yunho vérifia sa montre pour savoir s'il avait du retard et se leva du canapé pour enfiler son manteau et son sac à son épaule.

**\- Sois sage, à ce soir !** Salua-t-il en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

**\- A ce soir ...,** ajouta Jaejoong alors que son homme était définitivement parti de leur appartement.

Dès à présent, le silence s'installa et savoir la maison sans vie donna une boule au ventre à Jaejoong. Certaines pensées le poussaient à dire qu'il était délaissé et abandonné alors que c'était faux. Il avait Yunho. Il vivait ensemble. Tout se passait bien.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal maintenant ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose ?

Il souffrait intérieurement alors qu'il n'avait aucune explication. Ni argument.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

**\- Faut vraiment que je sorte,** se disait-il pour lui-même en se levant du canapé.

Jaejoong espérait que ces sombres pensées disparaîtraient une fois sous la douche. Aujourd'hui, il se baladerait, téléphonerait à quelques amis, achèterait ce dont Yunho et lui avaient besoin. Ce soir, il se ferait beau comme un gentleman et attendrait Yunho chez Yoochun. Ils passeraient la soirée ensemble, se tiendraient la main et partiraient de la même façon en faisant quelques cochonneries dans la voiture avant d'entrer dans la maison.

La soirée se déroulerait de cette façon. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Pourquoi en serait-ce autrement ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter tant que Yunho était auprès de lui.

Tout serait parfait.

~

  
  


Arrivé en face de la porte, il tendit sa main libre vers la sonnerie. Jaejoong ne savait pas qui était invité à cet apéro chez Yoochun et cela l'importait peu. Il déglutit rangeant un certain mal-être dans un coin de son corps. Il était tendu alors qu'une soirée entre amis à rire et à profiter s'annonçait. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être contrarié. Seulement, Jaejoong se sentirait mieux une fois qu'il verrait son homme traverser cette porte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doutait autant ? Yunho lui avait certifié qu'il le rejoindrait ici. Il ne devrait pas s'en méfier. Pourquoi Yunho aurait-il dit ça alors ?

Il frotta contre sa veste de costume sous son pull blanc à col V. Il détestait être aussi nerveux. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans cet état. C'était loin d'être son genre et il n'avait pas envie de se bousiller la soirée à cause de son humeur.

**\- Jaejoong-ah !**

Le dénommé n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et plongea dans les yeux de son ami de longue date.

**\- Oh Yoochun-ah !** Salua-t-il en tapant contre la paume de sa main.

**\- Vas-y entre ! Y'a déjà du monde à la maison** , annonça-t-il en lui laissant de l'espace pour pénétrer chez lui.

**\- Tiens, je t'ai pris du vin blanc,** adressa Jaejoong en tendant la bouteille à son ami.

**\- Tu ne prends vraiment que ce que tu aimes !** Remarqua Yoochun en lui jetant un regard en biais par taquinerie.

**\- Désolé ...,** s'excusa faussement Jaejoong en se pinçant les lèvres.

Yoochun savait que son ami avait des goûts précis en matière d'alcool. Jaejoong trouvait rarement son bonheur en termes de boisson dans certaines soirées. À force, Jaejoong s'obligeait toujours à ramener une bouteille qu'il appréciait et qu'il boirait lui-même. En plus, cela lui donnait une bonne image : toujours amener quelque chose lorsqu'il était invité. Mais il fallait quand même préciser que c'était toujours lui qui terminait la bouteille. Cette habitude amusait Yoochun à chaque fois.

L'hôte de maison conduit Jaejoong dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un tire-bouchon. Il observa discrètement son ami et le trouva étrangement silencieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi bavard. C'était loin d'être normal pour quelqu'un comme Jaejoong.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il en étudiant le visage de son ami. **Tu as une petite mine.**

**\- Vraiment ?** S'affola légèrement Jaejoong en passant une main sur sa joue.

**\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**\- Non, non,** rassura rapidement Jaejoong en essayant de sourire franchement. **Ça va !**

Yoochun fronça les sourcils pour lui-même et stoppa son interrogatoire pour ne pas gêner son ami. Il proposa à Jaejoong de lui présenter certains collègues à lui dans le salon de sa maison.

Jaejoong avait beau être venu des centaines de fois, la décoration de cet habitat le fascinait à chaque fois. C'était une belle baraque. Trop grande pour un seul homme, mais Yoochun pouvait se le permettre étant lui-même architecte. La réputation de son cabinet était des plus élogieuses et Jaejoong se sentit chanceux d'avoir un ami aussi talentueux et riche par la même occasion. Il n'arrêtait pas de demander à Yoochun de construire sa future maison. Yoochun le connaissait parfaitement jusqu'à ces goûts. Il saurait exactement ce que Jaejoong voudrait. C'était l'homme parfait. Mais Yoochun ne lui montrait aucune motivation à ce sujet. Monsieur à trop de boulot et de clients à gérer. C'était un comble. Son entourage était des bourreaux du travail ou quoi ? Finalement, Jaejoong ne se sentait pas aussi chanceux que ça.

Yoochun accompagna son ami vers le salon et Jaejoong tomba sur les visages d'une dizaine d'hommes élégamment habillés assis sur un immense canapé en cuir blanc. Un peu embarrassé d'avoir tous ses yeux sur lui, Jaejoong vint les saluer chacun d'une poignée de main en se présentant mutuellement. Il en reconnut quelques-uns étant des amis proches de Yoochun et d'autres lui étant parfaitement inconnus. Yoochun en profita pour expliquer à certains la relation qu'il avait avec Jaejoong depuis des années. Jaejoong souriait timidement à ces propos ne voulant pas non plus que son ami balance certaines anecdotes embarrassantes. Parce que Yoochun savait presque tout sur lui.

Son ami lui demanda de s'assoir et lui prépara un verre sous les yeux impatient de Jaejoong qui en profitait pour piquer quelques gâteaux apéritifs.

Yoochun lui remit le verre à pied rempli et se redressa soudainement, le regard fixé sur un autre point d'attention.

**\- Yah ! Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?** Demanda Yoochun presque ahuri.

**\- Désolé, j'en ai profité pour visiter. C'est vraiment magnifique chez toi,** complimenta un autre homme au dos de Jaejoong semblant sortir d'une autre pièce. **Ne me dis pas que tu as créé tout ça ?**

Yoochun montra ces deux grandes mains comme si elles étaient en or.

**\- À ton avis,** laissa insinuer Yoochun dans un air un peu vantard.

L'autre homme se rapprocha de leur position et Jaejoong se retourna vers ce nouvel inconnu, brusquement tétanisé. Du bas vers le haut, Jaejoong longea son regard et se stupéfia de tomber sur un homme aussi grand. Même plus grand que Yunho il devait admettre.

Il se leva soudainement par respect et salua cet homme avant de tomber sur deux grands yeux chocolatés. Jaejoong n'avait pas besoin de reluquer encore quelques secondes cet homme pour comprendre à quel point il était beau.

Il en avait le souffle coupé.

Ses joues se mirent à brûler.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

**\- Euh ... Bonsoir,** bafouilla Jaejoong en lui tendant sa main.

**\- Oh, Changmin,** se rattrapa Yoochun. **Je te présente Jaejoong, mon ami depuis le lycée**. **On ne se lâche plus depuis,** commenta-t-il en offrant un clin d'œil. **Et Jaejoong, voici Changmin. Il travaille dans mon cabinet depuis quelques semaines, c'est une jeune recrue plein de talent.**

Le dénommé Changmin baissa un peu la tête pour cacher sa gêne face aux compliments de son supérieur. Il releva la tête vers Jaejoong pour serrer sa main, ravi de faire sa connaissance.

**\- Enchanté. J'avoue que je t'envie d'être aussi proche de Yoochun,** lança-t-il un peu admiratif. **C'est un vrai modèle pour moi.**

Si ce Changmin savait. Yoochun avait ses défauts comme ces qualités aux yeux de Jaejoong. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur le soudain tutoiement de cet homme. Est-ce que tous les proches de Yoochun étaient aussi familiers ? On n'est pas en Amérique, bon sang. Mais étonnement, Jaejoong trouvait que cela relevait d'une éloquence dans leur manière de parler et démontrait une confiance totale en leur propre personne. Jaejoong était très envieux de ce type de personnalité.

Jaejoong reporta son regard sur leur poignet de main et lâcha brusquement le lien en se rendant compte qu'il avait tenu la main de cet homme un peu trop longtemps.

**\- Désolé ...,** s'excusa aussitôt Jaejoong ne voulant froisser Changmin dans ces gestes.

Ce dernier ramena sa main dans la poche de son pantalon de costume et inclina la tête pour observer Jaejoong. Le libraire avait fait l'erreur de relever les yeux pour tomber sur le regard intense de cet inconnu. Jaejoong pouvait sentir une dominance hors-norme dans ses prunelles tout comme dans sa posture. Il y avait des sous-entendus dans ces yeux maronnés et Jaejoong refusait de savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

Il y avait soudainement une tension qui naissait entre les deux hommes et même Yoochun se sentit de trop dans cet échange court, mais électrisant.

**\- Bon,** s'exclama Yoochun en tapant dans ses mains. **Je vais chercher quelques apéritifs en plus. Installez-vous,** incita-t-il en fixant Changmin et Jaejoong.

**\- Je vais t'aider,** proposa brusquement Jaejoong comme si c'était un ordre.

Avant de suivre son ami dans la cuisine, Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Changmin qui lui rendit son échange. Ils s'octroyaient un petit sourire l'un à l'autre sans arrière-pensées. Du moins, c'était ce que Jaejoong aurait voulu croire. Il ne regardait pas cet homme de la même façon que les autres. Il était légèrement troublé.

Sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, Yoochun prépara quelques petits bols d'olives et de tapenade pour les invités avec derrière lui, un Jaejoong trop agité pour l'aider.

**\- Comment tu fais ?** Interrogea Jaejoong l'air ahuri.

**\- Comment je fais quoi ?** Répéta Yoochun en faisant face à Jaejoong.

**\- Enfin ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ...,** tenta Jaejoong pour se faire comprendre. **Pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ?!**

**\- Pardon ?** S'exclama Yoochun en assimilant le véritable sens de ces propos. **Arrête, je ne vois pas Changmin de cette façon.**

**\- Vraiment ?** Répliqua Jaejoong avec une mine dépitée. **Pourtant ... Il est vraiment beau ...,** admit finalement Jaejoong en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

**\- Attend,** se bloqua Yoochun en se concentrant sur les propos de son ami. **T'es sérieux ?**

Les deux amis se confrontèrent du regard et Yoochun fronça les yeux pour lire les pensées secrètes du libraire.

**\- Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu bloquer sur un homme ...,** constata Yoochun. **Enfin, le dernier c'était Yunho, mais si je me souviens bien c'est ton mec, non ?** Taquina-t-il.

**\- Arrête ! M'emmerde pas ! Je ne suis pas en train de tromper Yunho, non ! Je fais juste des ... Observations, c'est tout !** S'expliqua Jaejoong pour assurer sa raison. **J'ai bien le droit de dire qu'il est beau sans arrière-pensées.**

**\- Ouais ...,** lança Yoochun peu convaincu. **Mais si tu regardes bien, Changmin est le style d'homme que tu aimes. Grand, dominant, bien bâti, le teint hâlé ... Hum ... Tu mets Yunho à côté, on pourrait les prendre pour des frères !**

Jaejoong grimaça en écoutant les propos de son ami qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans son analyse. Changmin était vraiment le genre d'homme qui lui correspondait. Mais ... Ça ne valait pas non plus un Yunho.

**\- Si Yunho était d'accord, je me ferais bien un plan à trois avec lui ...**

Yoochun lui asséna d'un coup de coude sur ses côtes face à ces aveux.

**\- Calme tes pulsions, veux-tu ?** Prévint-il dans un ton amusant.

**\- Je plaisantais ...**

Jaejoong préféra garder pour lui ce fantasme qui lui parut bien trop pornographique pour son cerveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'imaginer des choses avec un autre homme maintenant ? Et Yunho avec ? Ça n'allait pas du tout, ce soir.

**\- En parlant de ton homme, il ne devrait pas être déjà arrivé ?** Demanda Yoochun qui avait hâte de revoir l'homme d'affaires en banque.

Voilà que Jaejoong se replongea dans ses idées noires où ses doutes se manifestaient au sujet de la présence de son colocataire. Yoochun avait raison. Jaejoong en profita pour regarder l'heure sur son portable et il était déjà 22 h. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bordel ? Les bureaux sont censés être fermés. À quoi jouait-il ?

Jaejoong se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, espérant qu'il avait faux dans ces prévisions. Yunho avait dit qu'il serait là. Il viendrait. Il n'allait pas encore tout gâcher une nouvelle fois.

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa paume et Jaejoong respira de soulagement en lisant le nom de son amant sur l'écran.

**\- En parlant du loup ...**

Avant de jeter un dernier regard à Yoochun, il s'éloigna de la cuisine pour plus d'intimités et répondit à l'appel.

**\- Yunho-ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'écria Jaejoong impatient. **On t'attend !**

**\- Jaejoonnie, je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir,** déclara-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

Quoi ?

Jaejoong se paralysa.

Pas encore.

Pas une nouvelle fois.

**\- Pardon ? Mais t'as dit que tu viendrais !** S'exclama Jaejoong, le ton plus élevé. **Yunho, à quoi tu joues ? Ne me dis pas que t'es toujours en train de bosser ?**

**\- La journée n'a pas été facile, j'ai une tonne de travail** , se plaignit désagréablement Yunho n'y voyant plus la fin avec les dossiers qui habillaient la totalité de son bureau.

Jaejoong soupira gravement, les paupières closes.

**\- Tu sais que ça fait des mois que t'as pas vu Yoochun ?** Rappela-t-il pour que son amant ressente une quelconque culpabilité. **Il se faisait une joie de t'accueillir ! T'en as rien à foutre ou quoi ?**

**\- Me parle pas comme ça, Jaejoong,** répliqua Yunho en haussant à son tour la voix. **Tu sais que je fais au mieux de mon côté ! Je peux pas tout privilégier !**

**\- En clair, tu es en train de me dire que ton travail est plus important que nous ...**

**\- Dis pas ça, s'il-te-plait ! Bon sang ...,** souffla Yunho agacé par la tournure de leur conversation. **J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi ... Je suis épuisé ce soir ...**

Jaejoong resta un moment silencieux et calla son front contre un mur, désemparé par la situation avec son amant.

**\- Excuse-moi,** lança Yunho dans une voix plus calme face au mutisme de son petit-ami. **Ça a été une mauvaise journée ... C'est mal tombé. Je te promets que je ferais en sorte de me rattraper,** s'expliqua-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait. **C'est vraiment une période chargée pour moi ...**

Des promesses. Encore des promesses.

Peut-on vraiment les appeler ainsi ? Elles n'ont plus aucune valeur aux yeux de Jaejoong.

**\- Tu vas te rendre malade, Yunho ...**

Jaejoong se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, une main plaquée au front. La prise sur son smartphone était ferme réprimant l'envie de briser en mille morceaux son appareil. Le libraire ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer inquiet pour son amant. Particulièrement sur santé. Yunho s'investissait tellement dans son travail qu'il cumulait les heures supplémentaires aux bureaux. Évidemment, non payés.

**\- Je tiens le coup et j'y suis obligé,** tenta de se faire comprendre le colocataire. **M'en veut pas Jaejoong s'il te plait ...**

Et en plus, Jaejoong était trop gentil. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre face à ça ? Il n'allait pas l'engueuler à nouveau ? Il voulait simplement qu'il arrête de le faire espérer. Parce qu'au final, Yunho était toujours absent malgré ces promesses. Est-ce que son amant ne profitait pas un peu de sa gentillesse ?

**\- Fais attention à toi...,** prévint Jaejoong dans une voix attristée qu'il tentait bien que mal de contrôler.

**\- Je dois te laisser,** annonça Yunho dans un ton faible. **Ne bois pas trop ce soir ou sinon tu dors chez Yoochun d'accord ? Je te vois demain !**

**\- Hum ...,** acquiesça Jaejoong incapable de prononcer d'autres mots.

Le bip retentit brusquement.

Yunho avait raccroché aussi vite ?

Jaejoong regarda son téléphone à sa main et avait la furieuse envie de le balancer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se sentait tellement blessé après ce coup de fil. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il était tellement déçu de Yunho. Le libraire était en train de se demander ce qu'il représentait pour son amant. Pourquoi lui accordait-il si peu d'attention ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essayait pas de le rassurer et de mettre en pratique toutes ces promesses ?

Son compagnon ne comprenait-il pas qu'il lui manquait ?

Merde. Jaejoong avait envie de chialer maintenant.

Le libraire se releva et se tint debout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Il était affreusement tendu, perdu dans ses émotions. Son corps lui-même avait été blessé. Il respira un bon coup canalisant ses vagues de peines qui pouvait trahir les expressions de son visage. Jaejoong était en bonne compagnie ce soir. Il y avait tout pour lui faire oublier sa douleur.

Comme l'alcool.

Se saouler était en effet une bonne option.

Il s'approcha dans des pas vifs en direction du salon pour paraitre naturel. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous entouré de ces hommes. Ils riaient, bavardaient l'un envers l'autre en racontant quelques aventures de leur vie quotidienne. Jaejoong essaya de faire parti du paysage et tenta sourire. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit aussi difficile.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ?** Appela Yoochun en se levant du canapé pour être à la même hauteur que son ami. **Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il en étudiant l'expression sur le visage de Jaejoong.

Le libraire souffla pour se donner du courage et ne pas vaciller en prononçant ses prochaines paroles.

**\- Yunho ne viendra pas,** déclara-t-il sans élever la voix pour que l'information soit entendue uniquement de l'architecte.

Yoochun resta muet et fixa longuement le visage de son ami. Ses traits étaient durcis et Yoochun n'avait pas besoin de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour être plus exact, il avait ce sentiment depuis que Jaejoong était arrivé.

**\- Je vais aller prendre l'air,** lança Jaejoong sans jeter un regard à son ami encore tourmenté par sa dernière conversation téléphonique.

Yoochun n'osa répliquer comprenant que Jaejoong avait besoin d'être seul un moment. L'hôte de la maison posa ses mains sur les hanches, alarmé concernant l'état moral de son ami. Il observa Jaejoong prendre la bouteille de vin qu'il avait amenée dans une main et son verre dans l'autre. Un autre signe qui prouvait la dépression du libraire. Yoochun était embêté qu'il ne puisse pas profiter avec ses collègues et lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment passer des soirées sans Jaejoong. D'habitude, c'était son ami qui mettait l'ambiance. Il avait le don pour rendre les gens à l'aise.

Il suivit du regard Jaejoong qui ouvrait la baie vitrée du salon donnant sur la terrasse. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. L'air, un peu frais. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de respirer la nuit. Jaejoong appréciait l'odeur et l'atmosphère totalement différentes du jour.

Il but une gorgée de son verre et profita de ce moment.

Il avait envie de tout oublier.

~ 

La bouteille était désormais vide. Jaejoong tenta pourtant d'y faire ressortir les quelques gouttes tombant dans son verre, mais la vérité était bien cruelle. Une seule bouteille n'avait pas suffi à lui faire oublier sa contrariété. Surtout quand elle portait le nom de « Yunho ». Jaejoong devrait boire des litres entiers pour arriver à enlever cet homme de ces pensées. Et encore, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il pensait tout le temps à Yunho. Il l'aimait décidément trop.

Il prit appui contre un petit muret en pierre pour y poser ses fesses. Bon, ce n'était peut-être qu'une bouteille de vin, mais cela n'empêchait pas sa tête de commencer à tourner. Jaejoong n'osait même pas aller rejoindre les autres invités dans le salon. Il ne marcherait jamais droitement jusqu'à eux. Ils allaient assurément se moquer. Surtout, cet homme, Changmin ... Il allait le trouver étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Une main posée sur son crâne, Jaejoong releva le regard vers son interlocuteur et écarquilla immédiatement les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Il venait tout juste de penser à cet architecte et d'un seul coup il apparaissait devant lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait jamais quand il s'agissait de Yunho ?

Ignorant son tournis, Jaejoong se redressa plus convenablement face à l'invité en tentant de trouver un bon équilibre avec son corps. Le nouveau collègue de Yoochun s'approcha lentement de sa position, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Cette posture décontractée tourmentait sérieusement le libraire.

**\- Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ?** Demanda Changmin l'air intéressé. **En plus, l'air s'est rafraîchi. Tu risques d'attraper froid.**

Oh non. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être touché par ce genre d'attention.

**\- Oh ...** **Euh,** balbutia Jaejoong ne sachant quoi dire en face de cet homme. **Pour être honnête, j'ai légèrement abusé de la bouteille ...,** avoua-t-il en grimaçant. **Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule ...**

Jaejoong ne manqua pas de lui montrer la bouteille en verre entièrement vide.

**\- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ce n'est pas un problème ...** , rassura son vis-à-vis dans un petit sourire amusé. **Ces idiots sont déjà complètement torchés et c'est loin d'être encore terminé,** continua-t-il dans un ton légèrement exaspéré.

Jaejoong réussit à décrocher un sourire suite à ces propos.

**\- Je vois que tu as meilleure mine,** remarqua Changmin en analysant l'expression du libraire. **Yoochun n'arrêtait pas de regarder à ta direction. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour toi et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas te déranger ...**

**\- Il n'a pas tort ! Faut jamais me déranger quand j'ai un verre d'alcool dans la main,** lança Jaejoong tout à fait naturellement.

**\- Oh. Désolé** , s'excusa aussitôt l'architecte craignant l'avoir gêné dans son intimité. **Je n'aurais pas dû venir ...**

**\- Non, non, non,** se rattrapa aussitôt Jaejoong en élevant la voix. **C'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** continua-t-il en agitant les mains devant lui. **Je me suis mal exprimé. C'est juste que ...** , hésita-t-il un peu perdu dans ces émotions. **Je suis assez bipolaire avec l'alcool,** admit-il avec une expression abrutie sur le visage. **C'est débile, mais je peux avoir l'alcool mauvais tout comme je peux être vraiment réjoui !**

Changmin dissimula un petit ricanement face à l'explication de Jaejoong mais l'observa à nouveau avec une tout autre attention.

**\- Je comprends si tu veux être un peu seul, tu sais ...**

**\- Certainement pas,** répondit catégoriquement le libraire. **Je me rends compte que c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite ...,** s'exprima-t-il soudainement plus détendu. **Et que parler de tout et de rien, ça me fait du bien ... Alors, je tiens à passer une bonne soirée avec vous tous,** certifia-t-il avec une brusque détermination.

**\- Ça t'ennuie pas que je reste ici ?** Demanda Changmin par politesse.

Jaejoong se sentit immédiatement rougir par ces dernières paroles.

**\- Bien sûr que non,** assura-t-il le regard légèrement troublé sans qu'il trouve un point fixe. **J'ai totalement confiance en Yoochun et les gens qui l'accompagnent.**

Le libraire joua nerveusement avec ses doigts emmêlés entre eux.

**\- Yoochun m'a parlé de toi,** lança soudainement l'architecte.

**\- Eh ?** S'étonna Jaejoong quelque peu craintif. **I-Il n'a rien dit de bizarre j'espère ?**

Changmin hocha négativement la tête avec sympathie en fixant son air un peu perplexe.

\- Je suis impressionné par ces longues amitiés et Yoochun a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, mais il montra avec un rictus qu'il était reconnaissant.

**\- J'ai pas eu cette chance** , continua-t-il avec une expression presque peinée. **L'armée a cassé les vieilles relations que j'avais pour en former des nouvelles,** expliqua-t-il dans une grimace. **Et aujourd'hui, c'est encore plus compliqué puisque je dois déménager ici pour le travail.**

**\- Désolé de dire ça, mais ... Ça me rend triste pour toi,** avoua maladroitement Jaejoong qui se sentit incapable d'anticiper ses réactions.

**\- C'est pas grave,** murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules. **Puis ...,** lança-t-il en regardant à travers la baie vitrée. **Je pense apprécier cette nouvelle vie-là avec eux,** raisonna-t-il dans un sourire satisfait.

Jaejoong se surprit à laisser ses yeux détailler longuement le visage de l'architecte.

Pourquoi les simples expressions de cet homme le troublaient-il autant ?

Le libraire passa une main tremblante dans son cou étonnamment chaud. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui avait changeait la température de son corps, mais Jaejoong fut incapable d'avoir froid en étant dehors en cette saison d'automne.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose !

**\- Tu ne vas pas me piquer Yoochun ?** Demanda soudainement Jaejoong sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Changmin ria en montrant ses dents parfaitement alignées face à cette réplique.

Oh merde.

Le cœur de Jaejoong avait pris un coup.

Ce mec savait sourire.

**\- Tu essaies de me consoler en me faisant rire ? J'ai l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés,** taquina Changmin en offrant un regard en biais au libraire.

Jaejoong coupa l'échange visuel en tournant la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec acharnement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ?

**\- Yoochun avait raison** , affirma l'architecte. **Il m'avait dit que t'étais quelqu'un de sociable et avenant. J'étais étonné lorsque je t'ai vu t'isoler après t'avoir rencontré. Je pensais qu'il s'était trompé sur ces mots. J'avoue que j'étais curieux ...**

C'était des mots dangereux, non ?

**\- Et tu es libraire ?** Ajouta-t-il pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

**\- Je vois que Yoochun t'a tout raconté ...,** nota Jaejoong légèrement agacé. **Je n'ai certainement pas l'apparence d'un gars qui a l'air de plonger son nez dans les bouquins ...**

**\- C'est le cas ?**

**\- Pas vraiment,** avoua Jaejoong dans un sourire moqueur. **Disons qu'appart lire des romans à l'eau de rose, je ne suis pas grand admirateur de la littérature.**

**\- Comment tu as fait pour être devenu libraire, alors ?** S'interrogea l'architecte.

**\- Facile,** expliqua Jaejoong au souvenir de son entretien d'embauche. **Suffit de connaître ses bases, d'avoir le sens du relationnel et ... Peut-être faire un peu de charme ?** Ajouta-t-il dans un ton amusé.

Changmin afficha un nouveau sourire attentif à ses propos.

**\- Non,** se ravisa le libraire. **Là où je travaille, la bibliothèque est toute petite. La paie n'est pas mauvaise et j'aime son environnement. C'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de clients.**

**\- Tu aimes les endroits calmes, c'est ça ?**

Encore une autre question. Changmin était-il si intéressé à son sujet ? C'était presque perturbant.

**\- Hum ...** , répondit Jaejoong un peu mal à l'aise. **Je m'y sens bien ...**

Jaejoong avait l'impression de dévoiler une partie intime de sa vie. Pourquoi était-ce aussi facile en face de Changmin ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Jaejoong avait encore envie de lui parler. Pour une raison inconnue, il voulait faire perdurer cette conversation.

Il était étrangement décontracté.

Il aimait savoir qu'il existait aux yeux d'une autre personne.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

**\- Tu veux qu'on retourne les voir ?** Proposa Changmin qui surveillait toujours l'état du libraire.

**\- Oh ~** , souffla Jaejoong dans un ton épuisé. **Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas le goût de faire la fête ...**

Il posa une main sur son front. Le libraire sentait qu'il avait encore le tournis à cause de tout ce vin qu'il avait ingurgité.

**\- Tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ?**

Pas maintenant.

Jaejoong n'avait pas envie de retourner à la maison.

Pas tout seul alors qu'il savait que Yunho ne serait même pas là ou encore déjà endormi dans leur lit.

Il ne voulait pas que cette frustration refasse surface.

Changmin n'avait pas omis son changement d'expression et il avait l'impression qu'il avait posé la mauvaise question à Jaejoong. Se sentant fautif, il fronça les sourcils en essayant de trouver une autre idée qui pourrait détendre cet homme.

**\- Et pourquoi pas un tour en voiture ?** Suggéra Changmin dans un sourire un peu mystérieux.

La proposition réussit à sortir Jaejoong de ses pensées. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté face à cette invitation plus qu'invraisemblable.

**\- Hein ?**

Changmin attrapa le regard surpris du libraire pour le persuader de dire oui.

**\- J'ai une _jaguar,_** annonça-t-il en cherchant les clés dans la poche de sa veste. **Il n'y a pas mieux pour faire une virée** , ajouta-t-il dans un sourire un peu malice.

Jaejoong observa l'architecte faire tourner le trousseau de clefs autour de son index, l'air presque prétentieux.

Le libraire était sonné. Qu'est-ce que Changmin était en train de lui faire exactement ? Était-ce simplement de la politesse ?

**\- Ça vaut le détour, je te jure !**

Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dire oui ou non ? Même si la proposition était plutôt alléchante. Qui refuserait de monter dans une voiture de luxe ? Ces architectes et leur fric, alors ... Jaejoong était quelque peu envieux. Et un bon tour en voiture lui suffirait à se vider la tête.

Pourquoi pas alors ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il perdrait ?

Les mains enfouies dans les poches par gêne, il se mordit la lèvre et hocha timidement la tête en direction de Changmin pour lui adresser son accord. Ce dernier lui répondit encore avec ce sourire assuré et confiant. Ce genre de sourire qui mettait le cœur de Jaejoong dans tous ses états.

Est-ce que c'était un mauvais choix ?

~

**\- Yoochun !** Appela Jaejoong de retour dans la salle de séjour.

L'architecte se leva de son canapé pour faire face à son ami de longue date.

**\- Hum, qu'est-ce qui passe ? Tu vas bien ?** S'alarma-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras de manière amicale.

**\- Changmin va me montrer sa voiture ...,** commença-t-il avant de détailler ses prochains agissements.

**\- Oh ~ Sa _jaguar_!**Devina-t-il lui aussi admiratif face à l'automobile de son collègue de travail.

Yoochun s'était promis d'en acheter une aussi de la même marque.

**\- Oui ...,** confirma Jaejoong en grimaçant légèrement. **Il m'a proposé de faire un tour ...**

Yoochun plissa soudainement les yeux en écoutant ces propos comme s'il cherchait le sens caché de ce que cette proposition signifiait. Il accorda un regard derrière Jaejoong et trouva Changmin qui l'attendait pour partir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, mais il avait une totale confiance à son collègue de travail tout comme à Jaejoong. Il n'y avait aucune raison de douter. Yoochun essaya de se raisonner, l'esprit plus tranquille.

**\- Ok** , approuva-t-il sans rien dévoiler dans le ton de sa voix. **Tu rentres chez toi après ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas ...** , avoua péniblement Jaejoong, l'expression plus assombrie.

**\- Jaejoong,** répliqua Yoochun en comprenant que quelque chose chiffonnait son ami. **J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas ... Faut qu'on parle tous les deux, d'accord ?**

Jaejoong acquiesça sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur Yoochun.

**\- Si y'a un souci, tu dors ici, OK ?**

**\- Hum, merci Yoochun.**

**\- Tiens-moi au courant,** insista-t-il ne voulant pas s'inquiéter davantage pour le libraire.

Jaejoong lui envoya un sourire rassurant et salua les autres invités d'un geste de la main tout en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir profiter davantage avec eux.

En jetant un dernier regard à son ami, Jaejoong sortit de l'appartement suivi de Changmin. Ils prirent tous les deux l'ascenseur descendant jusqu'au parking où était garée la fameuse voiture de luxe de l'architecte.

Jaejoong était affreusement nerveux. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la voiture, Changmin et lui ne s'étaient échangés que de brèves paroles et des regards discrets. Cela le rendait tellement inconfortable et Jaejoong transpirait beaucoup trop sous sa veste. Il se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment seul avec Changmin, rien à voir avec sa discussion sur la terrasse en face des autres invités. La situation était complètement inverse tout comme l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Mais comment devait-il qualifier la tension qui demeurait entre eux ?

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent au parking de l'immeuble, Changmin actionna sa clé en direction de son véhicule. Les phares se mirent à clignoter et Jaejoong dirigea son regard vers cette machine de luxe noire, la bouche grande ouverte.

**\- C'est pas vrai !** Hallucina Jaejoong face à cette splendeur automobile.

Cette _jaguar_ était de couleur noire métallisée dans un design futuriste. Elle n'avait rien de comparable aux voitures qui roulaient dans les grandes villes. Elle était juste magnifique pour Jaejoong. C'était le pied de conduire une voiture de ce genre. Il ne parlait pas des sièges en cuir, et de toutes les fonctionnalités qu'elle possédait. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était une décapotable.

**\- Putain, ça c'est de la bagnole !** S'exclama Jaejoong, les yeux émerveillés.

**\- J'imagine qu'elle te plait,** ironisa Changmin face à sa réaction. **Vas-y monte,** l'encouragea-t-il en ouvrit sa portière côté conducteur.

**\- J'ai peur de te l'abîmer ...,** murmura Jaejoong pour lui-même hésitant à s'asseoir dedans.

Vu son état un peu nauséeux, Jaejoong craignait de vomir dedans.

**\- N'est pas peur, c'est juste une virée,** tranquillisa Changmin en démarrant le moteur suivi d'un petit clin d'œil.

« C'est juste une virée ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait insinuer derrière ?

Jaejoong se résolut à s'installer à la place du passager aux côtés de Changmin. Il passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux et se positionna confortablement sur son siège. Bon sang, ce qu'on est bien assis dans cette bagnole.

**\- Cette voiture est géniale,** remarqua Jaejoong en se détendant sur sa place.

Changmin ricana cachant son air fier pour avoir investi dans cette merveille.

**\- C'est parti,** annonça Changmin en se mettant à rouler pour quitter le parking.

Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement, une part de lui particulièrement excité par cette virée.

Une fois sorti de l'immeuble, Jaejoong inspira profondément recevant une rafale d'air sur le visage au moment où ils accéléraient dans le centre-ville. Il faisait nuit, et Jaejoong ne regardait que les lumières qui les entouraient. Celles des lampadaires ou des enseignes qui illuminaient la ville. Jaejoong se rendait compte qu'il devait être tard vu qu'il y avait peu de voiture sur la route ce qui rendait cette ballade encore plus paisible. Il sortit son bras dans le vide et s'amusa à ressentir l'air entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais être dans une décapotable lui donnait l'impression d'être le roi du monde. L'alcool encore présent dans son sang devait lui donner de drôles d'idées.

Les deux hommes étaient silencieux durant quelques minutes profitant du trajet et de l'atmosphère de la nuit.

Changmin brisa cependant ce silence peut-être un peu encombrant pour lui.

**\- C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide regard vers Jaejoong avant de le reporter sur la route.

**\- Ouais,** affirma Jaejoong, les yeux légèrement endormis. **C'est sympa de m'avoir proposé d'y monter et désolé de t'avoir parut trop silencieux, mais ça fait un bien fou,** se rattrapa-t-il ne voulant déranger son conducteur.

**\- Tu as l'air épuisé,** constata Changmin en s'arrêtant quelques instants sur le visage du libraire.

**\- Non ... Non je ...,** répondis faiblement Jaejoong qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

Changmin roulait toujours à la même vitesse sur une route droite et Jaejoong trouva étrange de sentir son ventre être barbouillé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des remontées de son estomac jusqu'à sa gorge pour recracher son contenu. Jaejoong détestait cette sensation et cela empirait au fur et à mesure qu'ils roulaient.

Il plaqua brusquement une main sur ces lèvres et se redressa avec urgence sur son siège.

**\- Oh non ...,** grommela Jaejoong dans sa main. **Arrête-toi !**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'alarma soudainement Changmin en jonglant entre la route et Jaejoong. **Ça ne va pas ?!**

**\- Je me sens pas bien ... Arrête la voiture !**

**\- Attend, je me gare !** Assura Changmin en se garant sur le côté droit de la route hors de danger des autres véhicules.

Changmin releva son frein à main et coupa le contact avant de reporter son attention sur la condition de Jaejoong.

**\- Tu devrais sortir de la voiture et marcher un peu,** conseilla l'architecte.

Jaejoong l'écouta et ouvrit la portière, une main à la bouche espérant se débarrasser de cette envie de dégobiller. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Changmin le voie ainsi et c'était loin d'être attirant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ce genre de pensées dans une situation pareille ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il cherchait à lui plaire ...

Le libraire plaça une main sur sa cage thoracique pour respirer calmement. Il marcha quelques pas sur le trottoir tout en se frottant le front.

**\- Je crois vraiment que j'ai trop bu ...** , lança déplaisamment Jaejoong qui se voyait écrouler sur le goudron.

Changmin était aussi sorti de la voiture pour se tenir à ses côtés et analyser son état.

**\- Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça ...,** culpabilisa Jaejoong ne voulant être un poids pour l'architecte.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,** rassura Changmin, les mains posées sur les hanches. **J'ai dû temps à perdre de toute façon.**

Jaejoong arrêta tout mouvement et prit de longues inspirations tout en se touchant le ventre.

**\- La voiture ne t'a pas fait du bien à ce que je vois** , remarqua Changmin avec une pointe de plaisanterie. **Je pense qu'il faut arrêter la ballade.**

Jaejoong clôt les paupières avec une mine déçue. Il s'en voulait de s'être mis dans un tel état alors qu'il passait un bon moment avec Changmin.

L'architecte garda pour lui la déception du libraire dans un coin de sa tête.

**\- Tu dois être déshydraté,** constata Changmin. **Faut que tu boives de l'eau. Tu habites loin ?**

Jaejoong râla quelques secondes.

**\- Il y en a encore pour 10 minutes de trajet ...,** grogna faiblement le libraire qui ne se sentait pas de remonter dans le véhicule.

Changmin afficha une expression ennuyée cherchant une autre solution pour Jaejoong.

**\- Bon ... Mon hôtel est à quelques rues d'ici. Si tu veux, on s'y arrête un moment ?** Proposa Changmin dans un ton neutre.

Hôtel.

Ce simple mot envoya des frissons dans le corps du libraire.

Il était quelque peu dérangé par son invitation, mais il n'y avait rien d'ambigu. Changmin lui offrait seulement son aide. Ce ne serait que pour un petit moment et après Jaejoong retournerait à la maison. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer ?

**\- Je veux bien ... S-Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ? J'ai l'impression de t'ennuyer ...**

**\- Pas du tout Jaejoong ... Je veux simplement que tu rentres sain et sauf** , apaisa l'architecte qui se sentait lui-même soulagé que le libraire accepte. **Puis, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Yoochun me le ferait payer !** Ajouta-t-il pour détendre Jaejoong.

Jaejoong finit par sourire à cette remarque.

Changmin afficha la même expression et motiva le libraire à remonter dans le véhicule en lui assurant qu'il n'en avait même pas pour trois minutes de route. Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait autant en sécurité avec cet homme. D'où ça venait ? Peut-être dans sa manière de parler, ou le fait qu'il avait une totale estime de soi. Ou alors, il avait le don de la persuasion. Jaejoong était vraiment intrigué par Changmin et cette aura puissante autour de lui. Rare personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet.

Et maintenant, il se rendit à son hôtel.

Ce n'était pas un peu bizarre ?

On pourrait prendre ça pour une sortie entre deux hommes qui se sont donné rendez-vous à un pub après avoir discuté autour d'un verre.

Il fallait vraiment que Jaejoong arrête de se faire des films.

Changmin était simplement gentil avec lui. Et ça lui rappelait douloureusement une autre personne.

**~**

**\- C'est ça ton hôtel ?** S'ébahit Jaejoong en sortant de la voiture.

Le libraire faisait face à l'un des immeubles les plus luxueux et réputés du centre. Le bâtiment était parfaitement structuré et son architecture surement la plus moderne qui soit. Tout était propre et aligné. Et Jaejoong ne parlait même pas du personnel de l'immeuble au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers les portes d'entrée.

**\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as construit cet immeuble ?** Exagéra Jaejoong qui était fasciné par cet aspect. **J'aurais vraiment tout vu ce soir ...** , souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Changmin se joignit à ses côtés dans une humeur plus joyeuse qui s'installait entre les deux hommes. Jaejoong semblait avoir vite oublié ces petits maux de ventre.

**\- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises,** prévint Changmin l'air plaisantin.

**\- Oh non, non** , stoppa Jaejoong avant de traverser les portes vitrées de l'immeuble. **Je ne peux pas rentrer dedans, c'est trop ! Ils vont savoir que mon salaire ne dépasse pas les 2000 € par mois !**

Changmin agita la tête des deux côtés en se moquant de ses paroles.

**\- Personne ne t'interdira d'entrer ici,** ajouta l'architecte pour rassurer la conscience de Jaejoong. **T'es mon invité,** rappela-t-il.

Un invité ?

Encore un mot qui envoya des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du libraire.

**\- Allez, viens** , encouragea Changmin dans un regard doux.

Et le comble du tout, Jaejoong sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son dos. Elle n'était ni trop appuyée, ni trop éloignée. Elle cherchait seulement à le pousser à avancer. Sauf que c'était un premier contact.

Physique.

Et ça n'avait pas empêché le ventre de Jaejoong de faire des vols planés.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur et un silence nouveau demeura entre eux. Ils montèrent chacun à leur tour dans cette cage entièrement entourée de miroir. Changmin appuya sur les derniers chiffres de l'immeuble et Jaejoong comprit qu'ils allaient monter tout en haut du bâtiment. Il avait soudainement la boule au ventre alors que les étapes défilaient. Après l'ascenseur, ils iraient dans son appartement et une fois dedans qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ? Jaejoong avait envie de se frapper violemment la tête pour penser de façon tordue. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Il était tellement tendu et se sentait si petit à côté de cet homme.

Un bel homme.

Un homme qui n'avait vu que lui ce soir.

À chaque instant.

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais il était profondément touché d'avoir reçu autant d'attention et cela en une seule soirée.

Changmin était définitivement quelqu'un de bien.

Arrivé en haut de l'immeuble, Jaejoong suivait Changmin en marchant dans de longs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une porte. L'architecte sortit sa carte magnétique et l'actionna contre la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et d'un regard, Changmin l'incita à entrer de façon chaleureuse.

Et là, un nouveau choc frappa le libraire.

Sa mâchoire était prête à tomber au sol et ces yeux à sortir de ces orbites.

Changmin alluma quelques lumières gardant un aspect tamisé sur certaines pièces de l'appartement.

**\- Je vais te chercher de quoi boire. Attends-moi là.**

Jaejoong le regarda partir et avança un pas devant l'autre en observant chaque recoin de cet immense appartement.

C'était tout simplement magnifique. Et son admiration concurrençait l'habitat de Yoochun. Les murs étaient peints majoritairement en blanc. Le mobilier design, les derniers produits technologiques, quelques tableaux et œuvres d'art, tout était splendide. Changmin semblait avoir ses propres goûts personnels, dont l'art abstrait. Jaejoong trouvait que cela correspondait bien à la personnalité de l'architecte. Il s'était dirigé vers le salon puis retrouvait dans une chambre et une autre chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Un palace ? Il y avait même une salle de musculation, une salle de bain inspirée des modèles italiens. Et même un jacuzzi. Jaejoong avait tellement envie de s'y baigner dedans.

**\- Ça te plait ?** Demanda brusquement Changmin qui était arrivé derrière lui.

L'intervention de Changmin coupa Jaejoong dans sa contemplation et regarda cette fois l'architecte sous un autre œil.

**\- C'est pas un appart' que tu as, c'est une suite ou je ne sais quoi !** S'écria Jaejoong encore subjugué par ce qu'il voyait.

Changmin afficha à nouveau sa belle ligne des dents et ses pommettes remontées légèrement.

**\- Sauf que ce n'est pas ma création,** expliqua-t-il légèrement désappointé de ne pas pouvoir montrer ses œuvres immobilières.

**\- Ça n'empêche pas que tu as bon goût,** constata Jaejoong en croisant des bras. J **e te jure ! Cet appartement est magnifique ! Et je dois dire que je le préfère à celui de Yoochun.**

Changmin pencha la tête dans un regard en biais, mais tout aussi fier par la remarque du libraire.

**\- Mais rassure-moi, tu ne vis pas ici ?** Questionna Jaejoong ne pouvant freiner sa curiosité. **Parce que je ne veux même pas imaginer le prix d'une nuit dans cet hôtel !**

**\- C'est temporaire,** répondit Changmin en se callant sur la porte de la salle de bain pour faire face au libraire. **Le temps de trouver un appartement étant donné que j'ai dû déménager. Yoochun va me filer un coup de main et faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop loin du travail. Mais comme tu dis, c'est bien trop cher pour rester vivre ici.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne construirais pas ta propre maison ?** Demanda Jaejoong intéressé par le milieu dans lequel Changmin travaillait.

**\- Je le ferai,** approuva Changmin déjà enthousiasmé par cette idée. **Mais pas pour le moment. Je veux déjà construire la maison de mes parents avant.**

**\- Woo ~ C'est génial,** souffla Jaejoong impressionné par ces propos.

**\- Je leur ai fait la promesse quand j'avais 5 ans,** ricana Changmin en se replongeant dans des vieux souvenirs. **Mais je crois que c'est vraiment à partir de là que j'ai compris ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.**

Jaejoong fixa son vis-à-vis avec considération.

**\- T'as l'air tellement passionné par ton travail,** lança Jaejoong avec beaucoup d'éloges. **J'envie tellement les gens comme toi. Si seulement, j'étais passionné par les livres ...** , ajouta-t-il presque avec ennui.

**\- Tout n'est pas encore perdu,** assura Changmin en donnant espoir au libraire. **La passion n'est pas forcément liée au travail, tu sais.**

**\- Ouais, je sais ... Je trouve seulement que t'as de la chance.**

**\- Peut-être, mais, j'en retire que de l'argent et de la satisfaction personnelle. C'est pas suffisant ...,** laissa-t-il entendre dans un sens énigmatique.

Jaejoong resta sans voix face à ces mots le poussant lui-même à réfléchir sur leur sens caché. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder longuement dans les yeux chocolatés de l'architecte. Changmin était si intrigant. Jaejoong se posait tout un tas de questions à son sujet. Son petit air mystérieux, troublant, presque inaccessible. Changmin n'était pas un homme commun. Il avait l'air un peu unique, différent des autres. Mais c'était doublement attrayant. Certes, l'architecte n'aimait peut-être pas se dévoiler et semblait garder au fond de lui un vécu profond auquel il avait dû faire face. Jaejoong ne savait pas pourquoi il avait la simple pensée de vouloir réconforter le jeune homme. C'était idiot. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à raisonner ainsi ?

Le libraire ne brisa pas le contact. Il n'avait pas conscience que son regard s'était naturellement bloqué dans les grands yeux de l'architecte. Jaejoong ne voulait pas rompre l'échange. Il voulait fouiller un peu dans ces yeux et chercher ce qu'ils exprimaient. Il y avait quelque chose de follement irrésistible dans les prunelles de Changmin. Jaejoong en était presque charmé.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que les secondes défilaient et que l'instant de silence était bien trop long. Une situation gênant l'architecte qui décida de baisser soudainement les yeux vers le sol. Cette seule action réussit à sortir Jaejoong de sa rêverie et d'assimiler qu'il avait un peu trop regardé dans les prunelles de l'architecte oubliant une certaine intimité.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? Qu'est-ce que Changmin pouvait bien penser de lui ? Il n'était pas là pour encombrer le jeune homme. Quel idiot. Jaejoong avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Il se conduisait vraiment bizarrement.

**\- Hum ... Tu n'avais pas soif ?** Rappela Changmin en brisant ce moment de gêne planant entre les deux hommes.

**\- O-Oh ! S-si !** Bégaya Jaejoong en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Changmin.

Tu parles. Jaejoong avait oublié son petit mal de mer depuis qu'il était entré dans cet appartement. Bien sûr, il était épuisé et légèrement barbouillé, mais rien ne surpassait ce qu'il ressentait tout seul dans cet habitat avec Changmin.

Excitation et angoisse.

Changmin rangea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se rendit à la cuisine. Jaejoong derrière lui, l'architecte se dépêcha de servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche à son invité. Le libraire se positionna contre le mur à côté du plan de travail de la cuisine et observa discrètement l'hôte de l'appartement.

**\- Tiens, et bois tout !** Ordonna presque Changmin dans un petit sourire en tendant le verre à Jaejoong.

Jaejong avait l'impression qu'il essayait de le sermonner et sourit intérieurement en sachant qu'au fond Changmin paraissait simplement s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il attrapa le verre dans sa main et l'amena vers ses lèvres en buvant de grandes gorgées. C'était le cas de le dire, il avait cruellement soif. Tellement que l'eau dégoulinait sur les coins de ses lèvres surprenant Changmin qui l'observait avec un regard moqueur.

**\- Je rêve ou tu ne sais pas boire ?!** S'amusa l'architecte en fixant le libraire.

**\- Désolé,** s'excusa rapidement Jaejoong très embarrassé par sa conduite.

Il laissa tomber son verre et essaya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Changmin alla chercher du papier dans sa boîte à mouchoir qui traînait sur le plan de travail pour l'aider.

**\- Je suis tellement maladroit ...,** lança Jaejoong avec gêne ne voulant paraître stupide en face de l'architecte.

**\- Attend,** l'arrêta Changmin en tenant le mouchoir dans sa main droite.

N'osant relevant le regard vers l'architecte, Jaejoong sentit brusquement ce dernier diminuer la distance en leurs deux corps. Il se braqua, encombré par cette faible proximité. Il n'était vraiment qu'à quelques centimètres de l'architecte ne pouvant plus reculer, son dos déjà collé contre le mur. Puis, délicatement, Jaejoong sentit Changmin tapoter le mouchoir contre le coin de ses lèvres pour absorber le liquide. Il perdit son souffle, rencontrant le visage de l'architecte si près du sien concentré sur sa tâche. La main de Changmin descendit jusqu'à son menton où l'eau avait un peu coulé sur cette partie. L'architecte semblait tellement minutieux dans ses gestes comme s'il ne voulait pas blesser Jaejoong. Les membres de ce dernier se tendirent. Ses poings se refermèrent. Ses yeux papillonnèrent décontenancé par l'action de cet homme.

Changmin resta un moment sur sa tâche et Jaejoong remarqua qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Ses joues prirent une nouvelle couleur et une douce chaleur remplir son bas-ventre remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

C'était foutu pour cacher son état.

Changmin était particulièrement séduisant et le surplombait de sa taille.

La température corporelle du libraire monta d'un nouveau degré.

Une tension s'installa et Changmin arrêta ses gestes, bloqué sur les lèvres du libraire.

Le cœur de Jaejoong battit comme un tambour, sa poitrine endolorie. Il respira plus rapidement tout en essayant de canaliser son souffle pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Puis, le libraire fit l'erreur de relever le regard vers l'architecte. Il tomba sur ces grands yeux chocolat qui cherchaient à plonger dans les siens. La lueur de son regard était brûlante et Jaejoong se laissa totalement contrôler par cet échange. Son corps était entièrement ébranlé par ce qu'il recevait et fut incapable de briser le contact. Jaejoong avait l'impression d'être à sa merci. Mais, mon Dieu, il aimait tellement se perdre dans ces yeux de biche. Il sentait qu'il existait pour Changmin, que cet homme le désirait. Il avait l'impression d'être précieux pour lui et même être à lui.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que le libraire n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sentiment.

Quelqu'un voulait de lui.

Mais, en se dévisageant longuement l'un à l'autre, leur regard était en train d'exprimer des choses. Une envie dangereuse. Excitante. Folle.

Toutes ces émotions embrouillaient le cerveau de Jaejoong. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il était ici. Tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent, perdu dans un autre monde avec Changmin.

Jaejoong n'avait pourtant rien vu venir. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient véritablement dragués. Il s'entendait bien, certes. Il y avait un bon feeling entre eux, mais il n'avait pas reçu de signe comme quoi il plaisait à Changmin. Ce dernier s'était plutôt comporté comme un gentleman. Il était amical et bienveillant. Rien ne pouvait dire qu'il y avait de la séduction. Ou alors le libraire était tombé dans le panneau de cet homme et ce dernier s'avérait être sacrément doué pour le tromper.

Mais, le libraire ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait toujours répondu oui à chacune de ces invitations. Il cherchait le Diable. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec l'architecte. Mais, il n'aurait jamais prévu une telle situation.

Tout bascula.

Le visage de Changmin s'approcha petit à petit vers Jaejoong. Ce dernier voulut essayer de se tenir à quelque chose pour prendre appui. Il avait l'impression que ces genoux allaient tomber. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il ne voulait pas. Ce qu'il ressentait l'emportait sur tous ces sens. Il ne voyait que Changmin. Le libraire devait s'avouer qu'il était désespérément attiré par son aura et ne cherchait qu'à l'atteindre.

Jaejoong le regarda diminuer la distance entre eux se demandant encore naïvement ce que Changmin allait faire. Et pourtant, le constat était bien là. Ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes. Elles les appelaient même et malencontreusement, Jaejoong ferma les yeux. Il respira maladroitement recevant le souffle de Changmin mélangé au sien, hésitant encore à se sauter à l'eau.

Jaejoong ne lui donna pas de signe pour qu'il se lance, car lui-même menait un combat intérieur. Mais il ne rejetait pas l'architecte pour autant.

Il attendait.

Impatiemment.

Le nez de Changmin frôla celui de Jaejoong qui frissonnait à ce simple contact. Les deux hommes soufflèrent un peu plus bruyamment retenant un désir violent qui brûlait dans leurs entrailles.

En même temps, les deux hommes avancèrent leur visage l'un vers autre confirmant leur accord. C'était affreusement long, mais terriblement tentant de retenir l'autre.

Refusant d'attendre plus longtemps, Changmin se jeta le premier sur la bouche du libraire et l'embrassa. Il resta sur la surface des lèvres pendant quelques instants attendant la réaction de Jaejoong. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et accepta volontiers cet échange.

Mon dieu. Les lèvres de Changmin. Jaejoong trouvait leur goût particulièrement exquis et était curieux à leur sujet. Il voulait les goûter encore. Encore une fois.

Changmin se sépara de ses lèvres une première fois sans trop s'éloigner de Jaejoong pour pouvoir rencontrer ses prunelles et lire la même envie que la sienne. Cela lui donna suffisamment de confiance pour répéter le même geste et appuyer plus fermement contre les lèvres du libraire. La tête de Jaejoong parti légèrement en arrière recevant à nouveau un baiser.

Encore. Encore. Jaejoong ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Il répondit en plaquant à son tour contre les lèvres pulpeuses de l'architecte. Jaejoong voulait aller plus loin et garda son envie de les mordre dans un coin de sa tête.

Changmin se montra soudainement plus entreprenant et changea l'allure du baiser en effectuant des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides. L'architecte n'aurait jamais cru que Jaejoong puisse vouloir la même chose que lui. Il tenta de montrer à travers son baiser qu'il le voulait. Qu'il était à lui ce soir.

Perdu dans son échange, Jaejoong inspira fortement du nez ne refoulant plus aucune de ses envies. Les deux hommes se relâchèrent pour récupérer de l'oxygène et se lancèrent sans plus attendre dans une nouvelle embrassade.

Changmin amena une main contre la nuque du libraire pour coller davantage sa bouche contre la sienne. Jaejoong, lui, chercha équilibre en se tenant à son bras ne pouvant s'empêcher d'appuyer contre son biceps. Le baiser devint plus urgent et Changmin demanda l'accès à sa bouche en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Le libraire gémi faiblement se forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir leur échange.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient d'une tout autre façon. Le baiser était fougueux et profond. Il y avait une envie dévorante de connaitre le goût de l'autre. À croire qu'ils se disputaient en mélangeant leurs langues entre elles. Jaejoong couina petit à petit savourant l'instant unique et les délices du baiser. Les sensations étaient intenses. Jaejoong était assommé par chaque mouvement de l'architecte.

Changmin se serra contre Jaejoong le plaquant brusquement contre le mur tout en collant ses hanches contre les siennes. Cette action fit bouillonner le bas-ventre du libraire qui passa ses bras autour du cou de Changmin pour l'amener plus près de lui.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, sans relâche et Jaejoong ne cacha plus ses gémissements étouffés par la bouche de l'architecte. Changmin semblait réceptif à ses doux sons puisque Jaejoong sentait son sexe gonfler contre son aine.

Changmin avait l'air si dur.

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas se retenir à ce constat. Savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet à Changmin était une délicieuse satisfaction.

Son corps frémissait d'impatience. Il voulait davantage sentir Changmin contre lui. Goûter sa peau. Le toucher de partout.

Qu'est-ce que Changmin ferait à son tour ?

Changmin semblait avoir perçu la condition du libraire qui en demandait plus en poussant son bassin contre le sien. Jaejoong le tenait une main dans le cou et l'autre dans ces cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler de vive voix. Juste de se regarder et de se toucher l'un à l'autre pour se comprendre.

Ils quittèrent leurs bouches pour respirer de façon haletante.

Ils allaient franchir une autre étape.

Changmin se débarrassa de sa veste ne lâchant pas un seul instant les prunelles sombres et désireuses de Jaejoong. Il ne s'occupa pas de la ranger, la laissant par terre et reprit Jaejoong par la taille pour à nouveau l'éteindre. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent instantanément et Jaejoong utilisa ces mains pour déboutonner la chemise blanche de l'architecte et découvrir enfin ce qui se cachait dessous.

En même temps, Changmin guida ses pas pour changer de pièce tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils mirent du temps à atterrir jusqu'à une chambre. Changmin était occupé à déguster à une autre partie du corps de Jaejoong. Ce dernier releva son cou au maximum laissant Changmin le torturer avec des succions. Le libraire poussa des soupirs profonds particulièrement sensibles à cette zone, le plaisir se décuplant dans son anatomie.

Jaejoong crevait de chaleur. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il retrouva les lèvres tant adorées de l'architecte et continua sa tâche en arrachant presque le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Ses mains se faufilèrent avec empressement contre les tablettes de Changmin et les tâtèrent avec une certaine surprise. Jaejoong n'avait pas encore pris conscience qu'ils avaient changé de pièce. Mais ça lui en était bien égal. Il sentit Changmin le pousser vers l'arrière et ses genoux se cogner contre le rebord du lit.

Il tomba facilement contre le matelas et se redressa vers Changmin déjà pressé de le toucher à nouveau. Jaejoong en profita pour enlever sa veste qu'il jeta par terre et mata Chanmin se débarrasser de sa chemise. Ils s'échangèrent un regard ardent et l'architecte ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour rejoindre Jaejoong. Il s'allongea le long du corps du libraire tout en goutant à ces lèvres. Jaejoong laissa les bras de Changmin l'entourer et les deux hommes se caressèrent avec une certaine avidité.

Changmin s'installa entre les jambes du libraire encore muni de son pantalon pour créer une friction entre leur bassin. Ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus rapidement laissant échapper des grognements de plaisirs et l'envie pressée d'arriver au point culminant.

Jaejoong laissa Changmin enlever son haut et une fois torse-nu, ce dernier s'attaqua à chaque parcelle de son corps. Jaejoong tressaillit à chacune de ces cajoleries partout où Changmin allait sur lui. Sa bouche était grande ouverte laissant échapper des gémissements érotique et de plus en plus fort. Jaejoong lui caressait ses cheveux et il comprit combien ce qu'il vivait était bon.

Tellement.

Il était hors du monde, oubliant qui il l'était. Il n'arrivait pas à résister à Changmin. Tout l'en empêchait. Pas quand on lui donnait autant d'attention et d'importance. Il avait l'impression de compter pour lui cette nuit.

Compter enfin pour quelqu'un.

C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait cruellement ces derniers temps.

Mais il passa outre ces pensées sombres, trop occupé à ressentir ce que Changmin lui donnait.

C'était comme si Changmin avait perçu sa détresse et lui venait en aide.

Jaejoong se laissa entièrement aller en lui.

Il s'offrait à Changmin tout en lui donnant la même affection.

Jaejoong oubliait tout.

Tout.

Jusqu'à ce que la réalité revienne le frapper.

~

Jaejoong avait la bouche pâteuse et ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir.  
  
  
Le libraire sentit son crâne devenir lourd et fronça les sourcils dérangés par cette douleur. Il perçut les rayons de soleil sur lui annonçant que le soleil s'était déjà bien levé. Il gémit douloureusement tout en étirant ses bras au dessus de lui. Il avait encore bien besoin de dormir. Mais sa migraine l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil tranquille.  
  
  
Il finit par ouvrir les yeux qui papillonnèrent lentement. Quelque chose cassa son quotidien matinal. Il n'y avait pas la même odeur que sa chambre. Les draps de son lit n'étaient pas aussi doux que d'habitude et le soleil tapait trop fort sur son visage.  
  
  
Non. Ça, ce n'était pas sa chambre.  
  
  
Jaejoong se redressa brusquement tout en se tenant la tête encore frappée par la gueule de bois. Il grimaça tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait et regarda autour de lui. Tiens ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans une chambre d'hôtel ?  
  
  
Il se retourna vers le lit et découvrit un autre corps couché à ses côtés. Jaejoong sursauta sous le choc, une main plaquée contre la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que ... ?  
  
  
Le libraire laissa sa main tomber sur ses cuisses tout en fixant l'autre individu.  
  
  
Changmin ?  
  
  
Jaejoong commença à paniquer et s'interdit presque de se remémorer les évènements de la veille avant de faire une attaque. En prenant en compte sa position, il passa une main sur son torse et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Il leva avec espoir le drap qui cachait la partie basse de son corps et le résultat n'était pas positif. Il était totalement nu. Nu avec Changmin, dans ce lit.  
  
  
Il ferma un moment les yeux tout en prenant une poignée de cheveux dans sa main pour ne pas péter un câble. Les flash back revinrent et toutes les images de cette nuit réapparues dans sa tête. Autant les images que les sensations.  
  
  
C'est pas vrai ...  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?  
  
  
Il se rappelait avoir crié sa jouissance au moment où Changmin lui avait donné le fameux coup de reins qui l'avait amené voir les étoiles.  
  
  
Il avait ... couché avec Changmin.  
  
  
Et ...  
  
  
Et Yunho ?  
  
  
Yunho.  
  
  
Jaejoong était à deux doigts de faire une crise en saisissant la nature de ces actes. Ces mains se mirent à trembler et sa respiration fut hachée.  
  
  
Il avait trompé Yunho.  
  
  
Merde.  
  
  
Comment avait-il pu ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête ? Jaejoong avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était tout de même sobre auprès de Changmin. Il aurait pu arrêter ça.  
  
  
Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il ne pouvait même pas mettre la faute sur l'alcool et encore, c'était une excuse minable.  
  
  
Jaejoong se sentait pâlir et la culpabilité le rongeait tout droit dans ses organes. Il avait dormi avec un autre homme que Yunho. Son amant avec qui il partageait 4 ans de vie ensemble. Et lui venait de briser cette relation en une nuit. Ce n'était pas ce qui voulait. Jaejoong n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire ça. Pas à Yunho.  
  
  
Jaejoong était totalement effondré et se retenait de ne pas craquer.  
  
  
Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.  
  
  
Le libraire sortit du lit en se débarrassant des draps dans des gestes prudents ne voulant pas réveiller l'architecte. C'était la scène typique d'un coup d'un soir.  
  
  
Il attrapa ses vêtements étalés sur le sol et se dépêcha de les enfiler le plus rapidement possible quitte à être débraillé. Ses mouvements étaient maladroits. Sa tête était plus occupée à penser à sa connerie plutôt qu'à remonter la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il ne s'était jamais autant détesté de sa vie. Il laça ces chaussures en cuir prêt à partir et frotta sur sa veste comme s'il voulait supprimer toute trace de son passage chez l'architecte.  
  
  
Mais Jaejoong n'était pas capable de partir comme un voleur. La vision de Changmin endormi sur le lit le rattrapa.  
  
  
Changmin ne méritait pas ça.  
  
  
Le libraire s'approcha avec une expression peinée en observant le visage détendu de l'architecte. Il était presque tenté de passer une main dans ces cheveux bouclés. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait adoré les toucher même si c'était horrible à dire de sa part.  
  
  
**\- Je peux pas partir comme ça ...** , souffla désespérément Jaejoong en se rendant compte de ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
  
Parce que le pire. Le pire. C'était qu'il avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir avec Changmin cette nuit-là. Mais c'était bien trop dur de l'admettre. Pas quand il était censé être en couple avec Yunho.  
  
  
Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un enfoiré.  
  
  
Le plus grand de tous.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait l'impression d'avoir un peu profité de lui simplement parce qu'il se sentait délaissé par Yunho. Il avait inconsciemment cherché du réconfort. Changmin avait été gentil avec lui. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il l'écoutait. Jaejoong était bêtement tombé sous son charme parce qu'il recevait enfin de l'attention. Et quand ça venait d'un bel homme, il était juste incapable de dire non.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait en quelque sorte volontairement rien dit au sujet de sa relation de couple, montrant ouvertement à Changmin qu'il était disponible. L'architecte finirait par le savoir un jour ou l'autre et Jaejoong s'inquiétait pourtant du regard qu'il aurait de lui maintenant.  
  
  
Putain. Ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de ça.  
  
  
Malgré tout, Jaejoong avait fini par écrire sur un bout de papier déchiré ces quelques mots :  
  
  
  


« Je suis désolé ...

C'était une erreur. » 

  
  
  
  
Il n'y avait pas plus lâche que de laisser ce genre de mot posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Seulement, Jaejoong pensait qu'il était trop cruel de partir comme un fugitif laissant Changmin sans aucune réponse de sa part.  
  
  
Il l'avait fait espérer, qui sait ?  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que Changmin attendait de lui ?  
  
  
Le libraire ne pouvait plus rester longtemps dans cet appartement refusant de ressentir un quelconque attachement pour cet homme.  
  
  
Il y avait beaucoup plus à perdre.  
  
  
Et le crime avait été commis.  
  
  
Il avait trompé Yunho  
  
  
Jaejoong n'arrivait juste même pas à y croire.  
  


~

  
  
Il devait être 11h du matin et Yoochun chercha la moindre motivation en lui pour nettoyer le salon de son appartement. Ses collègues et lui avaient bien profité, bien mangés, et bien bu surtout. L'architecte jeta à la poubelle les bouteilles en verre vide qui traînaient sur la table basse de la salle de séjour. Il se rendit à la cuisine pour nettoyer le côté bar n'appréciant guère de vivre dans une maison désordonné. Il serait plus serein une fois que tout était propre.  
  
  
La sonnerie de son appartement retentit. N'attendant pas de la visite, Yoochun se rendit jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et ouvrit pour découvrir son visiteur du matin.  
  
  
Avec grand étonnement, Yoochun rencontra le visage de son meilleur ami sur le palier.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ?!** S'exclama Yoochun en étudiant les traits fatigués de son ami de longue date. **Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Je peux entrer ?** Quémanda le libraire dans une voix faible qui ne rassura pas l'architecte.  
  
  
\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser dehors ! Accueillit-il en laissant la place à Jaejoong de rentrer chez lui.  
  
  
Yoochun retourna dans la cuisine pour reprendre son chiffon et nettoyer son plan de travail. Jaejoong le suivit dans des pas hésitants, les mains enfouies dans les poches arrière de son pantalon.  
  
  
Comment allait-il annoncer ça ?  
  
  
**\- T'as mauvaise mine, dit-moi,** remarqua Yoochun. **Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu te lever** , ajouta-t-il presque avec amusement. **C'est pas ton genre !**  
**  
**  
**\- Je ... Euh ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait même plus la force de parler. Il se voyait incapable de prononcer quelque chose de compréhensible. Il avait une sale tête et il était lui-même sonné par les événements d'hier.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, ça va pas ?** S'inquiéta sérieusement l'architecte face à l'attitude étrange de son ami.  
  
  
Ne pouvant répondre, Jaejoong passa seulement une main dans ses cheveux dans l'accablement. Yoochun était certain que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.  
  
  
**\- Au fait, je peux savoir où tu as dormi ?** Demanda-t-il en cachant une certaine irritation de ne pas avoir eu de ces nouvelles après son escapade avec Changmin. **Mais ... Tu portes les mêmes vêtements, qu'hier non ?** Nota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de façon perplexe.  
  
  
**\- J-je ...,** Bafouilla-t-il en crachant les mots décisifs. **J'ai dormi à l'hôtel ...**  
  
  
**\- Tu as dormi à l'hô-** , répéta-t-il tout en s'arrêtant brusquement.  
  
  
Un blanc gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Yoochun tenta d'assimiler les propos du libraire et d'un seul coup une hypothèse plutôt absurde apparut dans son esprit. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il avait faux. Il ne pouvait même pas cligner les yeux, fixant inlassablement Jaejoong comme si c'était une autre personne.  
  
  
**\- Dis-moi ...** , commença-t-il en appréhendant la réponse de son ami. **Dis-moi que t'as pas dormi à l'hôtel de Changmin ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong leva ses yeux rougis et mouillés en direction de Yoochun. Il passa une main coupable contre sa bouche, impuissant de lui affirmer ses interrogations.  
  
  
La réaction du libraire était amplement suffisante pour que Yoochun ait sa réponse. Il était bouche bée. Il n'était pas non plus compliqué de savoir que l'hôtel de Changmin se trouvait à quelques rues d'ici.  
  
  
**\- C'est pas vrai ... Jaejoong ...**  
  
  
Yoochun ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi dire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour son ami aurait eu à faire face à une telle situation.  
  
  
Jaejoong se retint de pleurer, mais fut déjà libéré d'un poids pour avoir révélé la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de garder cela pour lui.  
  
  
**\- Je ne pensais pas que t'allais aussi mal, à tel point que tu puisses faire ça ...,** lança Yoochun désolé pour son ami.  
  
  
**\- J'aurais jamais cru non plus pouvoir faire ça à Yunho ...,** ajouta le libraire dans une voix brisée.  
  
  
Jaejoong se mordit à sang la lèvre inférieure voulant se faire un peu de mal.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, mon opinion sur toi ne changera pas,** rassura Yoochun pour montrer qu'il était toujours une épaule pour lui. **Je sais que t'aurais jamais fait ça à Yunho, j'en suis sûr ! Mais si t'es arrivé à un point où t'es retrouvé dans les bras d'un autre, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas dans votre couple ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, ça n'excuse rien !**  
**  
**  
**\- Je sais,** approuva Yoochun en étant le plus objectif possible. **Je suis pas en train de dire que ce que t'as fait est bien. T'as commis une faute, c'est sûr. Mais ne t'en rends pas totalement responsable. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'es plaint de l'absence de Yunho ... Et j'ai bien vu que tu n'es plus aussi heureux qu'avant ...**  
  
  
Les paroles de son ami étaient dures à avaler même s'il fallait admettre que c'était vrai.  
  
  
**\- Mais, je ne veux pas le perdre ...,** s'emballa Jaejoong perdu dans sa tristesse. **Je l'aime ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas rien dire ?**  
  
  
**\- Impossible,** répliqua aussitôt Jaejoong. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans le mensonge. **Je pourrais jamais faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ...,** lança Yoochun pour mener son ami sur le droit chemin.  
  
  
Même si cela allait être l'épreuve la plus dure que Jaejoong aurait à vivre.  
  
  
**\- Je suis vraiment désolé Jaejoong ...** **Tu sais que ma porte est ouverte si y'a un souci, d'accord ?** Soulagea-t-il ne voulant retrouver un Jaejoong avec le cœur déchiré. **Va falloir que tu lui dises ...**  
  
  
Yunho était aussi un ami de Yoochun. Et s'il se mettait un instant à sa place, il aurait voulu savoir la vérité. Sauf que l'annonce de cette sentence allait certainement provoquer une tempête. Lui-même craignait que ça finisse très mal entre Yunho et Jaejoong. Il souhaiterait une meilleure fin, mais tant que les deux hommes n'auraient pas réglé leurs différends, rien n'avancerait pour eux.  
  
  
Jaejoong ferma les yeux en écoutant les dernières paroles de son ami. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher une larme tomber le long de sa joue.  
  
  
Mon dieu, il redoutait ce moment.  
  
  
Il n'avait pas hâte de retourner à la maison.  
  
  
Jaejoong ne savait même pas s'il se sentait capable de regarder Yunho dans le blanc des yeux.  
  
  
Au final, il savait bien comment tout ça allait finir.  


~

Le libraire était en face de la porte de son appartement. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il avait autant peur de rentrer chez lui.

Jaejoong ne contrôlait pas ses tremblements. Sa hantise était monstrueuse. Son cœur battait de façon affolée. Sa peau devait être plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il était encore tôt et si Jaejoong se fiait à l'heure inscrite sur son portable, Yunho devait certainement être à la maison.

Il allait devoir le rencontrer. L'affronter. 

Jaejoong ne se sentait pas prêt à franchir cette porte et faire face à son compagnon. S'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi. Il allait devoir prononcer ces mots critiques qui allaient tout changer pour eux. En une simple soirée, Jaejoong avait réussi à détruire leur relation.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils laissent à nouveau l'émotion l'emporter. Il devait se contrôler devant Yunho. Ne pas perdre la face. Et encore, il n'avait plus de figure après ce qu'il avait fait.

Jaejoong patienta encore un peu en face de l'entrée tâtant son trousseau de clefs avec ces doigts. 

À quoi ça servait d'attendre sérieusement ? Ce n'était pas en restant planté devant la porte que les choses allaient changer.

Jaejoong finit par insérer la clef dans la serrure avec une déchirante angoisse. Il tourna la clef et agrippa la poignée pour la tourner, tout ça dans des gestes prudents.

Il prit une respiration et pénétra dans sa maison.

**\- Jaejoong ?**

Le libraire entendit la voix familière de son colocataire et se statufia sur place dans l'appréhension.

**\- Je suis rentré ...,** répondit Jaejoong dans une voix tremblante qu'il tentait de canaliser.

Il essaya d'afficher un masque qui pourrait couvrir ces émotions. Yunho ne devait rien lire de suspect sur son visage. Jaejoong avait horreur de ce sentiment. La culpabilité le rongeait et jamais il ne pourrait continuer à vivre ainsi s'il devait mentir à Yunho.

C'était bien trop horrible.

Jaejoong s'approcha lentement du salon et aperçut son compagnon enfiler sa veste de costard, prêt à partir au travail.

Déjà ?

Yunho devait s'en aller maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Yunho arrangea son col de chemise ainsi que sa cravate pour avoir une tenue incapable telle qu'il était exigé dans son lieu de travail. Il dirigea son regard vers son compagnon qui avait les mains occupées et étudia les traits de son visage.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mauvaise mine,** remarqua Yunho en s'approchant de Jaejoong de quelques pas.

Le libraire perdit son souffle en sachant Yunho à quelques centimètres de lui.

**\- Oh ... Euh ...,** bafouilla Jaejoong légèrement perdu.

**\- J'ai appelé Yoochun** , annonça-t-il dans une attitude pressée tout en arrangeant les manches de sa chemise qui dépassait de sa veste. **Il m'a dit que t'as dormi chez lui. J'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir à la maison en rentrant ...**

**\- Tu es arrivé tard ?** Osa demander Jaejoong tout en gardant une expression neutre.

**\- Hum ...,** répondit Yunho avec une certaine culpabilité en souvenir de leur conversation d'hier. **Vers 11 h environ ...**

Jaejoong baissa le regard au sol en repensant aux conditions de travail de son colocataire. Il était en colère contre ses supérieurs qui négligeaient la condition physique de leurs salariés. Des bourreaux de travail. C'étaient des enfoirés. Yunho allait s'épuiser s'il continuait à suivre ce rythme. Jaejoong ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Plus jamais, à présent ...

L'air responsable, Yunho passa ces mains dans les poches de son pantalon face au mutisme de son petit-ami.

**\- À ce sujet ... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier ...** , lança Yunho dans un ton désolé ne voulant que son amant soit en colère contre lui. **Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là ... Et je ne voulais pas passer mes nerfs contre toi non plus.**

Jaejoong s'autorisa à échanger un regard à Yunho assez surpris par ces excuses. Et vu l'expression de son colocataire, Yunho avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir.

**\- Je terminerai plus tôt ce soir, et cette fois c'est vrai,** assura Yunho dans un regard confiant. **On aura un peu de temps pour nous,** proposa-t-il dans un regard doux. **Si tu veux, on sortira ce soir.**

Merde.

Il avait fallu que Yunho ait enfin du temps libre pour eux.

Aujourd'hui.

Et Jaejoong ne pourrait pas partager cela avec lui.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Il avait la haine.

La haine contre lui-même.

Yunho était en train de se racheter à lui. Peut-être que le libraire aurait dû être plus patient avec lui. Il ne se mettait pas à la place de Yunho concernant son job. C'était important pour lui. Et malgré ces absences, ça ne voulait pas dire que Yunho ne voulait plus de lui.

Jaejoong avait la preuve même à cet instant que Yunho pensait à lui durant ces journées passées au bureau.

Quel con. Jaejoong allait perdre un homme formidable. Un homme qu'il ne rencontrerait pas deux fois dans sa vie.

Jaejoong n'avait pas réussi à aligner un mot face à Yunho combattant avec des pensées sombres. Le libraire espérait que son désarroi ne se lisait pas sur son visage.

Il sentit brusquement une main se poser contre sa joue la câlinant. Jaejoong avait légèrement tressailli au contact ne pouvant s'empêcher de se souvenir que quelques heures plus tôt, un autre homme avait aussi posé sa main à cet endroit.

Jaejoong se sentait si sale.

**\- T'as l'air fatigué** , constata Yunho en fronçant les paupières. **J'imagine que t'as bien bu hier ! Ayo ~**

Jaejoong lui offrit une grimace ne pouvant pas lui mentir sur ce sujet-là. Parce que c'était au moins vrai qu'il s'était enfilé une bouteille à lui tout seul.

**\- T'as bien fait de rester chez Yoochun** , raisonna-t-il. **Vous avez dû bien vous amuser !**

Le libraire hocha la tête tout en cachant son trac en évoquant cette soirée encore présente dans son esprit.

Yunho sourit et regarda soudainement son poignet pour vérifier l'heure sur sa montre.

**\- Je vais être en retard,** déclara Yunho. **Bon, va te reposer, tu as vraiment une sale tête,** ajouta-t-il en se moquant de son compagnon.

Si Yunho savait.

Jaejoong avait perdu une opportunité de lui révéler ces crimes. Au final, il se disait que ça ne devrait pas être le bon moment. Yunho était déjà paré pour aller au travail. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait trompé avec un autre homme maintenant ?

Il fallait qu'il attende ce soir. Et attendre pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait était un supplice. Jaejoong allait péter un plomb à patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Yunho ce soir. Puis, la simple idée qu'il allait lui faire du mal brisait le cœur du libraire. Savoir qu'à présent Yunho allait le haïr et non l'aimer.

Autant profiter de ces derniers petits moments en couple avec Yunho.

Jaejoong savait déjà que ce serait fini entre eux.

Non ...

Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

Pas maintenant.

Jaejoong regarda du coin de l'œil Yunho prendre son sac et ces clefs, prêt à quitter l'appartement. Puis, sans qu'il ne le prédise, Yunho se dirigea vers son amant et agrippa sa nuque d'une main ferme pour poser un baiser tendre sur le front du libraire.

Malencontreusement, Jaejoong avait fermé les yeux profitant de ce contact amoureux.

Le dernier surement.

Jaejoong était à deux doigts de pleurer.

**\- J'y vais ! À ce soir !** Lança Yunho dans un ton joyeux.

Le temps que le libraire rouvre les yeux, Yunho était déjà parti. Il n'avait même pas pu le retenir, l'arrêter un instant pour prononcer quelques mots affectueux.

Il était à présent seul dans l'appartement. Jaejoong était vraiment mal et la nausée qu'il ressentait n'était pas liée à sa gueule de bois. Il était écœuré de ses propres actes. Jaejoong prenait conscience qu'il allait perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui.

Il n'était pas prêt à vivre sans Yunho.

Mais, il ne pourrait pas non plus supporter de lui mentir et vivre avec une tromperie.

Ce soir, il avouerait.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

~ 

Dans l'après-midi, Yoochun était installé dans son bureau travaillant sur son ordinateur. Grâce à un logiciel professionnel, il confectionnait certaines maquettes de ces clients qu'il arrangeait pour que le résultat corresponde à leurs attentes. Il était concentré et c'était dans sa nature d'être sérieux sur son travail. Il aimait son métier avant tout.

Il entendit la sonnerie retenir et s'étonna de recevoir à nouveau du monde aujourd'hui. Il se leva en direction de la porte d'entrée prévoyant qu'il pouvait peut-être s'agir de Jaejoong. Il se demandait si son ami avait rencontré Yunho et lui avait révélé sa tromperie. Il était inquiet pour lui. Yoochun savait que Jaejoong ne se remettrait pas aussi facilement d'une séparation avec Yunho. À moins qu'ils restent encore une chance pour eux. Yoochun voulait y croire de tout son cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte avec une certaine curiosité et tomba nez à nez avec son collègue de travail.

**\- Changmin !** S'ébahît Yoochun ne s'attendant pas à sa visite.

**\- Salut, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. J'aurais dû appeler,** lança-t-il assez gêné de le rencontrer à l'improviste.

Tiens donc.

Le deuxième complice.

**\- Non, non,** assura Yoochun en analysant l'expression de son collègue. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je bossais un peu sur certains projets, mais c'est pas pressé. Je t'en prie, entre !**

Yoochun avait beaucoup de mal à décrypter les émotions de son collègue. Cela devait faire partie de la personnalité de Changmin. Il gardait ces sentiments en lui, pour lui, refusant d'inquiéter les autres avec ces propres problèmes. Yoochun ne savait pas si ce genre de comportement était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Certains sentiments se devaient d'être exprimés. On ne peut pas tout garder en nous. Humainement, c'était impossible ou c'était se faire beaucoup de mal. Pourtant, beaucoup de personnes agissaient ainsi.

**\- Je te sers quelque chose ?** Proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

**\- Non merci, je ne resterais pas longtemps,** répondit l'architecte en le suivant dans la même pièce.

Yoochun calla ses avant-bras sur son plan de travail en comprenant par la voix de Changmin qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

**\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?** Proposa Yoochun en sachant d'avance le sujet intéressé.

Changmin fixa son supérieur et put facilement comprendre que Yoochun avait déjà une idée sur sa venue dans son appartement.

**\- J'imagine que tu es au courant ...** , lança finalement Changmin assez embarrassé puisqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

**\- Jaejoong est passé ce matin,** raconta-t-il dans une ambiance légèrement tendue.

Changmin changea de point de vision et rangea une main dans la poche de la veste. Dedans, il serra fermement le papier dans son poing qu'il avait trouvé ce matin sur sa table de chevet. Il avait été frappé par les mots qu'il avait lus. Changmin avait encore dû mal à comprendre leur signification après la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Jaejoong.

Une nuit intense.

Changmin ne s'en était pas vraiment remis.

**\- Je ne veux pas te mêler dans cette histoire, mais est-ce que par hasard tu peux me passer le numéro de Jaejoong ? Je dois le contacter ...**

Yoochun avait un pincement au cœur pour son collègue de travail. Par de simples petits gestes et par ces paroles, il avait rapidement saisi que Changmin portait beaucoup d'intérêt pour Jaejoong. Yoochun ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre eux hier soir, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une simple nuit où deux hommes avaient seulement couché ensemble. Ils semblaient s'apprécier et venant de Jaejoong, ce constat n'étonnait pas l'architecte.

**\- Je t'arrête ... Je suis désolé Changmin, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée,** commença Yoochun craignant blesser sa jeune recrue. **Je suis obligé de t'avouer quelque chose que Jaejoong ne t'a pas dit.**

Changmin regarda son supérieur avec une grande attention attendant ces prochains propos.

**\- Il a quelqu'un ...**

Inconsciemment, Changmin hocha la tête semblant approuver ce qu'il entendait, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il dissimula sa tristesse refusant de se montrer faible en face d'une autre personne. Le problème, c'était que Changmin s'en voulait personnellement. Il avait beaucoup joué avec Jaejoong hier soir. Il lui plaisait. Vraiment. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Une étincelle. Et la soirée était trop parfaite pour la gâcher par des questions personnelles.

**\- Je ne suis pas étonné ...,** s'exprima finalement l'architecte après un moment de silence n'osant rencontrer les yeux de Yoochun.

**\- Si j'avais su qu'il te plaisait, je te l'aurais dit** , répliqua Yoochun ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de n'avoir rien fait.

**\- Oh ... Tu n'avais rien à faire, tu sais,** assura Changmin quelque peu chamboulé par cette situation. **C'est ma faute aussi ... J-je ... J'ai volontairement rien demandé ...,** admit-il péniblement. **Alors que j'aurais dû ...**

Changmin se retourna dos à Yoochun ne voulant montrer ces sentiments qui étaient étrangement beaucoup plus profonds qu'ils en avaient l'air.

**\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai ...** , lança-t-il pour lui-même.

**\- Je suis navré Changmin ...,** consola Yoochun en détournant le bar qui les séparait pour se rapprocher de l'architecte. **Je tenais à être clair avec toi et que tu ne retrouves pas dans une situation complexe.**

**\- Tu as bien fait** , approuva Changmin qui appréciait la position de son supérieur. **Mais ...**

Changmin releva son regard chocolat vers Yoochun dans une tout autre expression surprenant ce dernier.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que Jaejoong avait l'air aussi malheureux hier soir ?** Demanda-t-il presque par provocation.

Yoochun resta muet pendant quelques secondes face à cette question.

**\- Tu l'as bien observé ...,** se laissa surprendre Yoochun. **Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi,** ajouta Yoochun dans un petit sourire.

Toutefois, Yoochun ne répondit pas à sa demande. Et ça, c'était uniquement pour le bien de Changmin. Il ne tenait pas a le faire espérer et il ne voulait pas non plus s'entremêler dans leurs histoires. Yoochun tenait à avoir une position neutre dans cette affaire là. Mais ça l'attristait de voir ses amis se déchirer. C'était comme si l'architecte était coincé entre deux camps. Mais il ne voulait prendre aucun parti. Une part de lui voulait que les choses s'arrangent entre Yunho et Jaejoong mais d'un autre côté, il avait rarement vu Changmin porter autant d'intérêt à une autre personne. Changmin avait cette attitude un peu méfiante et distante auprès des gens. Se rapprocher de Jaejoong semblait avoir permis à son cœur de s'ouvrir un peu. Mais c'était Jaejoong justement. Jaejoong qui aimait Yunho. Il redoutait que cette aventure avec le libraire le renferme encore plus avec les autres en sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec lui.

Yoochun ne voyait vraiment pas comment tout ça allait pouvoir s'arranger.

~

Les heures s'étaient écoulées lentement. Très lentement. Jaejoong n'avait pas su quoi faire de sa journée. Il avait tourné en rond dans son appartement. Il réfléchissait et toute cette méditation ne menait à rien. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout dit à Yunho, il saurait de quoi sa vie serait faite demain. Actuellement, il était paumé. Il devait attendre, et tout ça, dans un sentiment de panique totale.

Il n'avait pas mangé ou avait oublié l'heure du repas. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cet appartement où il ne se sentait plus vraiment chez lui après avoir commis un acte de trahison.

Ses mains ne tenaient plus en place. Elles tremblaient. Jaejoong imaginait la scène. La réaction de son colocataire lorsqu'il aurait tout balancé. Ça faisait flipper.

Comment Yunho allait réagir ?

Pas bien, évidemment.

Comment Jaejoong pouvait-il encore espérer ?

Dans l'après-midi, Jaejoong avait fini par faire ses valises. Et cette simple tâche avait réussi à le détendre un peu, légèrement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette idée. Ça lui était simplement venu à l'esprit. Il ignorait si faire ces bagages était la bonne solution ou non, mais Jaejoong essayait de se mettre à la place de Yunho. Ton mec, en train de te dire qu'il t'a trompé, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Yunho le foutrait dehors non ?

Mais ce n'était pas un peu lâche ? Se casser de la maison ne signifiait-il pas prendre la fuite ? Jaejoong ne devait-il pas essayer malgré tout d'arranger cette situation ? L'espoir d'avoir une seconde chance pour leur couple ? N'était-ce pas une preuve de son attachement pour Yunho ?

Que faire ?

Jaejoong n'en savait strictement rien.

Sa frustration avait pris un tout autre niveau. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Mais les valises étaient bouclées. Et même s'il restait encore quelques affaires à lui dans la maison, c'était le strict nécessaire au cas où Jaejoong serait mis à la porte.

Il était un homme en faute. Un homme qui avait pris du plaisir avec un autre et cela Jaejoong ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Même s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler cela, c'était mal. Terriblement mal. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle, il ne pouvait pas continuer avec Yunho. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas désirer deux hommes en même temps.

Le mot « fidélité » n'avait plus aucun sens à présent.

Le libraire était dans la chambre, le regard porté sur ces sacs de voyage. Il entendit soudainement le loquet de la serrure se débloquer et le trousseau de clefs familier de son colocataire.

Le cœur de Jaejoong rata un battement.

Yunho était effectivement arrivé plus tôt qu'à son habitude.

Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Quel gâchis ...

Il avait enfin cette chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Mais les événements de la soirée ne se passeraient pas comme Yunho l'imaginerait.

**\- Jaejoonnie ?** Je suis rentré, annonça le salarié en banque qui retirait ces chaussures avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Sa voix était accueillante au plus grand regret de Jaejoong qui allait briser cette ambiance d'ici quelques instants.

Yunho soupira de soulagement et desserra sa cravate pour se mettre à l'aise. Il avança de quelques pas en direction de la chambre espérant trouver son compagnon qui n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse.

**\- Jaejoong ?**

**\- Je suis là,** lança-t-il maladroitement en rangeant ces mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

Le libraire aperçut son colocataire à l'entrée de sa chambre en train de dénouer sa cravate. Jaejoong était incapable d'observer Yunho davantage. Il fuit visuellement ou il était tout bonnement incapable de planter ces yeux dans les siens. Il avait peur que Yunho comprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Jaejoong n'était pas doué pour cacher ces véritables émotions. Yunho comprendrait en un seul regard.

Le salarié pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant son amant et les éléments qui l'entouraient. Il fut surpris de voir que Jaejoong avait sorti les valises du placard.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?** Demanda Yunho dans un ton amusé. **Tu pars en voyage ?**

Jaejoong suffoqua.

Il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière à présent.

Il avait une trouille monstrueuse.

Yunho s'éloigna de la chambre pour retirer sa veste et la poser sur le canapé du salon. Le salarié en banque ne semblait pas se causer du souci par la vue de ces bagages.

Jaejoong le rejoignit dans la même pièce dans une expression assombrie. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol trouvant l'audace de faire son mea culpa.

**\- Yunho ... Faut que je te parle ...**

Ce dernier se retourna vers son amant tout en allumant la télévision et en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

**\- Hum** , acquiesça-t-il à son écoute ne prenant pas en compte le ton grave de la voix du libraire.

Yunho ne semblait pas réagir à sa condition. Jaejoong était en train de se torturer l'esprit pour lui faire ces aveux et son colocataire ne voyait toujours rien d'anormal.

Le libraire ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception à ce constat.

**\- Écoute ... Si j'ai fait mes valises, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de pas facile à te dire,** trembla Jaejoong en sentant les sanglots lui venir.

Cette fois, Yunho ignora la télé, plus attentif aux propos inquiétants de son amant. Il dévisagea Jaejoong tout en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Ça ne va pas ?** S'alarma Yunho en laissant tomber les bras le long de son corps.

Jaejoong avait enfin son attention.

Il devait passer à l'acte.

Voyant le libraire aussi silencieux et l'attitude étrange qu'il adoptait, Yunho fit quelques pas vers lui.

**\- Jaejoong ...**

Toutefois, ce dernier leva les mains devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus près.

**\- Attend !** L'arrêta-t-il brusquement.

Cette conduite commençait sérieusement à alarmer le salarié.

**\- J-Je ...,** balbutia Jaejoong les larmes aux yeux.

Yunho ne comprenait pas ce que Jaejoong avait autant mal à lui dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ?

Jaejoong souffla profondément n'osant regarder son colocataire dans les yeux.

**\- J'ai ... J'ai passé la nuit avec un autre homme ...**

...

Un silence de mort s'installa.

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong était en train de dire ?

Yunho ne comprenait rien.

Le salarié était sonné. Sacrément sonné. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une situation totalement absurde. Comme s'il avait mal compris ce que Jaejoong avait dit. Il hésita presque à lui demander de répéter pour être sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait entendu.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu ...**

Yunho n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et agita sa tête dans tous les sens.

**\- C'est ... Qu'est-ce qui passe ?** Quémanda Yunho dans l'affolement. **Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me dire Jaejoong ? Je ne comprends pas ...**

Jaejoong n'allait pas lui répéter. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Yunho avait très bien entendu.

En guise de réponse pour répondre aux interrogations de son amant, Jaejoong leva son regard coupable pour rejoindre celui du salarié. L'expression du libraire était sombre, sérieuse, et affligée. Yunho tenta de discerner ce que le regard de son compagnon exprimait. Et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Pas du tout.

Il sourit malgré lui espérant qu'il y avait une caméra cachée chez lui.

Parce que c'était loin d'être drôle.

**\- C'est une blague ?**

C'était ce que Jaejoong ne voulait pas voir. Le visage trahi de Yunho. Il baissa instantanément les yeux à cette image plus que douloureuse.

**\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague** , répéta-t-il en haussant la voix ne gérant plus la situation.

Le libraire craqua et plaqua une main sur son visage refusant que Yunho le voie pleurer. Cela confirmerait encore plus ce qu'il avait fait.

Les gestes de son compagnon rendirent Yunho dans la confusion. Ses poings se refermèrent hargneusement. Il était tendu et totalement choqué. Il ne s'en remettait pas. Ce n'était pas la réalité ? Yunho refusait de croire ça.

**\- Je suis désolé ...** , lança Jaejoong dans une voix faible et brisée, la gorge serrée.

Ces mots ne rassurèrent pas Yunho.

C'était mauvais.

Vraiment mauvais.

Un cauchemar.

**\- C'est pas vrai ... Putain !** S'emporta Yunho en passant une main dans ces cheveux. **T'es en train de me dire que t'as couché avec un autre mec ?!**

Jaejoong montra son visage mouillé à Yunho pour confirmer ces paroles d'un simple regard.

**\- Quand ça ?!** Demanda-t-il durement.

**\- H-Hier soir ...**

Yunho ne savait pas où il avait trouvé le courage de lui demander des détails parce qu'au fond il ne voulait rien savoir.

Un autre homme avait touché Jaejoong. Son Jaejoonnie.

Le libraire l'avait trompé ? Il avait osé ? C'était impossible. Comment Jaejoong aurait pu ? Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient bordel. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi ?! Yunho aurait voulu que tout ça soit un mensonge. Mais l'expression coupable tracée sur le visage du libraire ne détrompait rien.

**\- J'arrive pas à y croire ...,** jeta Yunho en marchant dans tous les côtés de la pièce.

Le monde de Yunho s'écroula. Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux et de tout foutre en l'air. Il voulait casser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Comment Jaejoong avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi à lui ? Après 4 ans de relation ...

C'était le bord du gouffre.

**\- Comment t'as pu ... ?**

L'eau continuait toujours à couler le long des joues du libraire. Cette vision d'avoir arraché le cœur de Yunho était plus qu'insupportable pour Jaejoong. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose. Il voulait l'aider, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il aimait. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait jamais vu Yunho aussi meurtri. Cette nouvelle avait été un choc émotionnel pour lui.

**\- Yunho ...** , tenta malgré tout Jaejoong en avançant un pas vers lui.

La bouche de Yunho fut soudainement grande ouverte, de façon estomaquée.

**\- Alors, c'est pour ça que t'as fait tes valises ?** Gronda Yunho en confrontant le regard du libraire. **T'étais déjà prêt à te barrer de la maison ?!**

Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong pouvait bien répondre à ça ?!

**\- On dirait que t'attendais que ça, hein ?** Cracha le salarié d'un air dégoûté.

**\- C'est faux, je t'assure Yunho !** Se rattrapa le libraire. **C'était au cas où ...**

**\- Au cas où je te foutrais dehors en apprenant ce que tu m'as fait ?!** Coupa sèchement le salarié.

Jaejoong nettoya son visage rougi par les pleurs en écoutant des paroles aussi tranchantes.

**\- Bravo Jaejoong,** félicita-t-il faussement. **Tu as su si bien anticipées les choses ...**

**\- Dis pas ça Yunho, je t'en pris,** supplia Jaejoong n'arrivant pas à gérer cette situation alarmante. **Écoute-moi ...**

**\- Tu veux que je t'écoute ?** Rétorqua Yunho de façon offensée. **Tu veux me raconter comment ça s'est passé ? Comment t'as pris ton pied ?! Tu veux me raconter pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?**

**\- Sois pas si horrible ...** , intima Jaejoong dans un regard plus dur.

**\- Oh pardon ~,** s'excusa ironiquement Yunho par les répliques du libraire. **Ce n'est pas toi qui viens d'apprendre que ton mec a couché avec un autre homme et qui as tout détruit après une relation de 4 ans !**

Ils se turent acceptant la réalité des évènements.

**\- Comment t'as pu Jaejoong ?!** Se questionna Yunho qui se sentait trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. **Pourquoi .... Pourquoi ?!** S'écria-t-il en cherchant pourtant des explications.

L'expression du salarié était brisée par la tristesse et une haine nouvelle envers son compagnon.

Ou plutôt ex-compagnon.

Jaejoong aurait voulu évoquer ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment entre eux. Mais il se disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Yunho était en train de se remettre d'un choc et tant qu'il n'aurait pas avalé la pilule, il n'était pas bon de continuer à parler.

Jaejoon n'arrivait pas à croire que par sa faute, il avait rendu Yunho dans cet état. Un Yunho blessé, touché. Un Yunho qui l'aimait.

**\- J'ai pas voulu ça ...,** parla à son tour le libraire en se laissant une chance. **Je n'aurais jamais voulu te faire ça Yunho... Je te le jure !**

**\- Putain, arrête de dire ça !** Engueula Yunho en fermant les paupières jugeant ces mots trop pénibles. **Ça va m'énerver Jaejoong !** Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. **Arrête de dire que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, parce que c'est pas le cas ! Regarde où on en est ! Je peux pas écouter ça !**

**\- J'étais vraiment pas bien Yunho ...,** s'expliqua Jaejoong en cherchant un moyen de se faire pardonner contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu.

Le libraire s'était rapproché de lui, attrapant ces bras pour avoir un contact de sa part.

**\- Me touche pas !**

Jaejoong sursauta face à ce violent rejet.

Yunho avait un bras en l'air après l'avoir repoussé. Il n'était pas question que Jaejoong ose le toucher après avoir couché avec un autre homme.

Il était écœuré et Yunho le montra bien physiquement.

Jaejoong avait pris un coup au cœur en vivant ce que c'était d'être rejeté par Yunho. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait possible. Le visage de Jaejoong se défigura à ce constat. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de retrouver les bras de Yunho. Ces bras protecteurs, fermes.

Il ne saurait plus jamais ce que ça ferait.

Il ne resterait que des souvenirs.

**\- Dégage.**

Jaejoong fut à nouveau secoué. Il croisa le regard du salarié avec une colère sans merci.

**\- Yunho-ah ...**

**\- DÉGAGE !** Hurla à nouveau Yunho ne maitrisant plus sa rage.

Parce que c'était insupportable pour lui d'écouter Jaejoong prononcer son nom aussi familièrement.

**\- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça,** insista Jaejoong refusant que les choses se terminent entre eux. **Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est ensemble Yunho ... Ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi !**

**\- C'est toi qui as fait que les choses ont tourné de cette façon ! Assume ce que tu as fait ...**

Jaejoong tourna la tête, l'expression meurtrie par les mots de son ex-amant.

Il ne voulait seulement pas partir aussi facilement. Il voulait simplement rester encore un peu, lui prouver malgré ces actes qu'il tenait à lui. Même si c'était minable de sa part.

**\- Je veux que tu partes ... Je ne veux plus te voir ...,** lança douloureusement Yunho dans la sentence en envoyant un regard blessé à Jaejoong.

Le libraire était sans voix. Que Yunho le vire de la maison, il l'avait imaginé. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passerait vraiment.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard déchirant annonçant visuellement que les deux hommes étaient en train de se séparer.

Que c'était fini.

Il n'y avait plus de Yunho et Jaejoong.

Le libraire n'avait pas envie de partir

**\- Et prends tes valises par la même occasion,** termina Yunho amèrement en crachant une réplique piquante à son ex-compagnon.

Le salarié en banque refusait de rester en face du visage de l'homme qui l'avait trompé. Il frôla Jaejoong en passant à côté de lui semblant être les derniers instants passés à deux.

Le temps semblait se ralentir pour Jaejoong ne se remettant pas de cette conversation intense et brutale.

Ils allaient se quitter.

Son cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler cette réalité.

Yunho avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain laissant Jaejoong seul dans le salon. Ils ne partageraient plus de souvenir dans cet appartement. Cette réalité faisait mal et bien plus encore. Il y avait différents degrés de douleur. Et elles étaient toutes différentes. Aucunement comparable.

Les sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Jaejoong replongea dans des pleurs qu'il essayait de contrôler et son nez coulait. Il ne maîtrisait plus du tout la condition de son corps pris de court par cette séparation. Jaejoong ne resta pas en place plus longtemps. Il alla rapidement dans la chambre récupérer ces affaires dans un état larmoyant et déboussolé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait partir de cette maison. Son chez lui. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Ses mains avaient bien du mal à tenir ses valises jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il allait s'en aller sans un mot. Sans rien en retour. Juste le silence de cet appartement et ces souvenirs.

Il n'avait pas envie de dire adieu.

C'était bien trop horrible.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et leva un bras pour sécher son visage trempé par les larmes.

Il était dans un sale état.

Dans la salle de bain, Yunho entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et clôt insupportablement les paupières en comprenant que Jaejoong était bel et bien parti de la maison.

Définitivement.

Il ne reviendra pas cette fois.

Le crâne de Yunho cogna contre le carrelage et se laissa tomber à terre, les mains recouvrant sa tête.

Il priait.

Il priait pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un putain de cauchemar.

~

Yoochun toqua à la porte et attendit que le locataire de la maison vienne l'ouvrir. L'architecte plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir élégamment vêtu comme à son habitude. Pourtant, son visage était fermé de toute joie. Il était inquiet. Sérieusement inquiet pour ces deux amis.

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Yunho et Jaejoong s'étaient séparés. Le libraire avait fini par s'installer chez Yoochun le temps de trouver un autre endroit où loger. Parce que pour le moment, il n'était plus question de revivre chez son ex-compagnon. Et l'idée de réaménager était utopique.

Jaejoong était en pleine dépression. Il n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Ça ne faisait peut-être que trois jours qu'il vivait en sa compagnie, Yoochun ne pouvait plus se permettre de continuer à regarder Jaejoong en train de se morfondre. Il était censé reprendre le travail cette semaine, mais le libraire était loin d'être en état de se lever. Il avait perdu l'appétit. Yoochun avait beau être derrière lui pour le pousser à manger, mais c'était peine perdue. Et Jaejoong maigrissait facilement. Son état moral allait se répercuter sur sa santé et c'était quelque chose que l'architecte refusait de concevoir. Il n'était pas médecin, ni psy. Yoochun se sentait impuissant pour aider son ami et il avait horreur de ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés et rien faire.

Alors, aller à la rencontre de Yunho lui semblait être un premier pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Yoochun tomba sur un visage familier, mais aux traits fourbus.

Et merde. Du côté du salarié en banque, ça n'allait pas non plus. Et Yunho qui était du genre à garder sa souffrance pour lui-même. Par fierté. Il n'avait pas dû voir beaucoup de monde. Yoochun se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'aller lui rendre visite. Même si l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Jaejoong était forte, il appréciait beaucoup Yunho. Depuis qu'il s'était mis avec le libraire, Yoochun et lui avaient créé des liens solides. Ça aurait été une erreur de ne pas aller voir comment il allait.

**\- Salut ... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ...**

En rencontrant le visage de l'architecte, Yunho ne trouva pas la force de sourire même par politesse. Il ne le jeta pas dehors non plus. Il s'écarta pour laisser la place à Yoochun d'entrer chez lui, signe qu'il était la bienvenue.

Yoochun s'avança jusqu'au salon suivant Yunho qui traînait des pieds soulignant une certaine fatigue. Mais ce qui surprit grandement l'architecte, c'était le nombre de cartons et de sacs poubelles qui remplissaient le sol. L'appartement était dans un désordre, mais ça ressemblait étrangement à une scène de grand ménage ou de déménagement. Il haussa les sourcils ne sachant comment interpréter cette vision et jeta un regard interloqué en direction de Yunho.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu nous fais un nettoyage de printemps ?**

**\- C'est un peu ça ...,** répondit-il dans un ton froid comme si c'était son timbre normal. **J'fais de la place ...**

Yoochun grimaça à sa réplique et détailla un peu les objets dans les sacs et cartons susceptibles d'être jetés. Il avait une drôle d'impression, mais l'architecte reconnu beaucoup d'affaires personnelles appartenant au libraire.

**\- Il y a certaines de ces affaires ...,** nota Yoochun en évitant de prononcer le nom de son ami. **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?**

**\- Les foutre à la poubelle ...** , lança durement Yunho en revenant à la tâche en se débarrassant d'une tasse que Jaejoong avait acheté. **Les choses qu'il a achetées ou encore touchées ...**

Yoochun passa une main affligé sur son visage en écoutant les propos de son ami. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'après une rupture, on pouvait devenir dingue. Cette scène montrait définitivement l'état dans lequel Yunho se trouvait. Ça faisait mal au cœur.

Si Jaejoong savait ça ...

**\- Je suis désolé ...,** s'excusa Yoochun dans une voix calme ne pouvant s'empêcher de se montrer compréhensif avec Yunho.

Yunho resta toutefois silencieux face au sujet sensible gardant un visage impassible et crispé. Yoochun ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour converser avec le salarié. L'architecte était indulgent, mais certaines choses n'avaient pas été dites concernant les raisons de leur séparation. L'annonce de la tromperie était bien trop forte dans l'esprit de Yunho. Mais selon Yoochun, il fallait un peu qu'il réfléchisse au « pourquoi » Jaejoong avait fait ça. Le libraire n'était pas le seul responsable.

Yoochun ne voulait pas non plus se mêler de leur histoire et il se sentait lui-même responsable de ne pas avoir arrêté Jaejoong ou Changmin s'il avait su. Mais sans la présence de Jaejoong, l'architecte était pour l'instant le seul à pouvoir évoquer les failles de leur couple. Et ça, Yunho devait l'entendre.

**\- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin ... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose,** admit regrettablement l'architecte face à leur condition.

Yunho était accroché à son mutisme.

Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

**\- Tu sais que Jaejoong t'aime ...**

Yunho arrêta ces gestes et ferma les yeux comme si entendre le nom de Jaejoong lui était insupportable. Encore plus lorsqu'on osait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

C'était loin d'être suffisant ...

**\- C'était qui ?** Demanda soudainement le salarié en plongeant son regard dans celui de Yoochun avec défi.

Yoochun n'était pas étonné d'entendre de genre de question surtout quand il savait à quoi il faisait allusion.

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux le tabasser ?**

**\- Ça m'est venu à l'esprit, oui.**

Yoochun souffla presque exaspéré par sa réponse.

**\- J'ai pas l'intention de te le dire. Changmin est mon ami ...,** lança-t-il naturellement pour s'expliquer.

L'architecte s'arrêta net en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire sous le regard noir de Yunho.

**\- Eh merde ...,** cracha-t-il en se traitant mentalement de ne pas réfléchir deux fois avant de parler. **Enfin ! Aucune importance,** se rattrapa-t-il après sa gaffe dans une expression plus sérieuse. **Il ne savait pas pour toi et Jaejoong même si ça sonne comme une excuse et moi-même je ne savais pas qu'il lui plaisait. S'il m'avait dit quelque chose par rapport à Jaejoong, je l'en aurais empêché !**

**\- Bien joué,** lança inconsciemment Yunho ne contrôlant plus ses nerfs à l'évocation de cet enfoiré qui avait passé un nuit avec son ex-amant.

Yoochun râla intérieurement trouvant le salarié particulièrement défaitiste. Et encore, il ne disait rien de peur d'offusquer ce dernier qui était encore dans une humeur explosive.

**\- Yunho ...** , commença Yoochun pour discuter avec lui.

**\- Écoute Yoochun** , coupa Yunho en levant une main vers lui ne se sentant pas capable de parler. **C'est fini maintenant, d'accord ? Y'a pas à discuter ...**

Le salarié se retourna dos à Yoochun qui jugea son geste comme de la fuite.

Mais l'architecte ne laissa pas tomber la conversation et resta têtu sur l'objectif de sa venue.

**\- Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi Jaejoong a fait ça ? T'as pas une idée ?** Interrogea Yoochun en poussant Yunho à réfléchir sur son rôle dans son couple. **Moi qui connais bien Jaejoong, tu penses vraiment qu'il t'aurait fait ça, à toi ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu représentes pour lui ?**

Yunho lui fit désormais face ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieux. Toutes ces questions, il se l'était posé. Il n'avait aucune réponse à se mettre sous la main, mais au fond, il voulait savoir.

**\- Tu sais bien que les choses n'allaient pas entre toi et Jaejoong ...** , admit brusquement Yoochun en confrontant son ami.

**\- Quoi ?!** S'exclama Yunho refusant d'admettre la vérité. **Parce que ce serait ma faute ?**

Yunho grogna en regardant autour de lui comme si cette nouvelle lui paraissait absurde.

**\- Ma question est un peu indiscrète, mais ... Depuis quand t'as pas couché avec Jaejoong ?**

Yunho se figea et un blanc naquit entre les deux hommes.

Le problème, c'était que Yunho se voyait en train de réfléchir à ce sujet. Il cherchait quand était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient ... Le salarié stoppa brusquement ces pensées trouvant cette question complètement débile. Ça n'expliquait rien du tout.

**\- Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se retenir ...**

**\- Depuis quand ?** Insista Yoochun.

Pourquoi est-ce que Yunho était incapable de répondre ? Il se sentit totalement pris au piège parce qu'il y avait des faits qu'on ne pouvait pas tromper. Il y avait un gros malaise à ce sujet.

Mais il refusait de croire qu'à cause de ça, Jaejoong l'avait trompé. C'était n'importe quoi. Yunho ne pouvait l'admettre. Il se contentait de rester de marbre face à cette réalité.

**\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne lui as pas donné de l'attention ?**

Le visage de Yunho se décomposa. On dirait que Yoochun savait où le toucher ou il avait déjà perçu le fond du problème dans leur couple. L'égo du salarié avait pris un sacré coup.

**\- Ça fait quelque temps que je l'entends se plaindre à cause de ton travail. Au fait que tu ne sois plus aussi présent qu'avant,** raconta l'architecte en analysant leur situation. **Si je peux me permettre, je l'ai pas trouvé très heureux Jaejoong ces derniers temps,** avoua-t-il d'un point de vue personnel. **Il est faible, tu le sais ... Tu le connais non ?** Provoqua-t-il sans être désagréable avec lui. **Tu sais qu'il a horreur de se sentir abandonné !**

**\- Alors, c'est ma faute ?!** Répliqua hautement Yunho appréciant difficilement ce qu'il entendait. **À cause de ça, je devrais lui pardonner ?!**

**\- Bien sûr que non,** raisonna Yoochun comprenant sa position. **Mais assume que tu es aussi fautif que lui ...**

Yunho posa ses mains sur ses hanches en soufflant ne croyant pas ce que Yoochun lui disait.

**\- Tu vois trop les choses positivement Yunho,** expliqua l'architecte par sa conduite. **Tout ne tourne pas comme tu le souhaites. T'as peut-être décroché un super job, mais il y a des conséquences derrières et d'où ta relation avec ton mec !** Rappela-t-il pour les choses soient clairs. **Jaejoong a essayé d'être indulgent avec toi, de t'attendre, mais je te l'ai dit .... Il est faible ...**

Parce que Jaejoong avait ces qualités comme ces défauts et ça, Yunho les connaissait mieux que quiconque.

**\- Il a rencontré un mec qui lui a donné de l'attention et hop, il s'est jeté dans ces bras, car son homme ne lui en donnait pas ...** , lança Yoochun dans des paroles pénibles, mais réelles.

L'architecte voulait simplement lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Yunho cacha son visage en glissant ces mains devant ces yeux.

Ça suffit.

Il ne pouvait plus en entendre davantage.

Parce que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait grimpait dangereusement.

Yunho ne voulait pas croire que ça soit de sa faute.

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'avait plus pris soin de Jaejoong. C'était loin d'être son souhait.

Est-ce qu'il avait été aveugle depuis tout ce temps ?

~

_  
_ Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jaejoong habitait sur le canapé du salon chez Yoochun. Il bougeait à peine dans le divan et ne lâchait plus la couverture à carreau dans laquelle il se recroquevillait. Son corps était lassé et n'avait plus aucune énergie pour se lever. Son regard était vide sans vitalité face à l'écran de télévision. Il ne regardait pas vraiment les émissions diffusées. Il pensait uniquement à une seule chose.  
  
  
Yunho.  
  
  
Tout le temps.  
  
  
Il ne sortait pas de ces pensées.  
  
  
Jaejoong se torturait l'esprit à revivre jour et nuit la scène de rupture qu'il avait dû vivre.  
  
  
Et il pleurait tout le temps. Sans commande. Ses yeux rougis ne cessaient de lâcher des larmes et son visage était creusé par la peine. Il avait mal au cœur et le libraire ne voyait pas comment il pouvait s'en remettre. Il se sentait tellement seul malgré la présence de son meilleur ami qui était à ses soins. Jaejoong ne le remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir permis de rester ici parce que pour le moment c'était un homme à la rue. Un homme qui avait tout perdu.  
  
  
Il broyait du noir ne trouvant aucun argument qui lui prouverait que la vie était une merveilleuse aventure. Mais si c'était pour qu'on le prive de la personne qu'il aimait le plus, Jaejoong n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt sans Yunho.  
  
  
Et c'était de sa faute en plus.  
  
  
Il se haïssait. Jaejoong ne pouvait pas croire qu'une personne telle que lui puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un.  
Yunho lui manquait.  
  
  
Tellement.  
  
  
Tellement.  
  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone alors ? Ni à ses messages ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait pas s'expliquer ? Yunho l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie ? Est-ce que c'était le cas ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vraiment aimé ? Si ça trouve, Yunho avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que lui.  
  
  
**\- Connard ...,** cracha le libraire en versant des larmes.  
  
  
Jaejoong était en train de taper sur l'écran de son téléphone en envoyant des centaines de messages à son ex-amant. Il ignorait si c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il ne voulait pas quitter Yunho. Jaejoong n'avait toujours pas accepté cette réalité. C'était limite impossible pour lui de l'imaginer.  
  
  
Et Yunho ne répondait pas. Si ça se trouve, il ne lisait même pas ses messages.  
  
  
**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ?!** S'écria-t-il dans le chagrin.  
  
  
Yoochun était à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il soupira dans l'accablement en observant Jaejoong déprimer de jour en jour. En vérité, l'architecte ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de souffrance absolue. Ça faisait peine à voir. Jaejoong était inconsolable. Seule la présence de Yunho pourrait arranger les choses. Mais c'était peine perdue. Tout ce que Yoochun pouvait faire pour lui, était d'être présent et de s'assurer de sa santé. Parce que Jaejoong n'était pas bien beau à voir. Et cela contrastait entièrement avec sa personnalité.  
  
  
Jaejoong était quelqu'un de rayonnant. Yoochun avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus la chance de le voir sourire un jour.  
  
  
Le libraire ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.  
  
  
Avec une assiette de nourriture dans une main et un verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre, Yoochun se dirigea vers son meilleur ami dans le salon. Il s'accroupit près de Jaejoong en posant sur la table basse ce qu'il avait dans les mains.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, faut que tu manges,** insista Yoochun pour forcer son ami à se nourrir.  
  
  
**\- Donne-le au chien,** répondit faiblement Jaejoong en se cachant derrière son avant-bras devant les yeux. **J'ai pas faim ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Où est-ce que tu as vu un chien à la maison ?!** Répliqua Yoochun face à ces absurdités. **Ah ~ Tu vas finir à l'hôpital si tu continues comme ça ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong était prêt à lui dire qu'il s'en fichait bien de tomber malade. Mais ça paraîtrait légèrement égoïste de sa part. Il ne voulait pas non plus causer du souci à l'architecte.  
  
  
**\- Excuse-moi ...,** lança fragilement le libraire. **De me montrer comme ça ...**  
  
  
Yoochun perçut le ton chagriné de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sa place face à sa situation. L'architecte n'avait pas l'intention de l'engueuler, mais simplement de le relever. Parce que la vie continuait malgré tout et que Jaejoong avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire devant lui. Toutefois, il fallait bien admettre que se remettre d'un « deuil » était une étape difficile et le mot était encore trop faible. On perd brusquement une personne qui faisait partie de notre quotidien. On la cherche autour de nous, mais elle n'apparait plus. Comment étions-nous censés nous en remettre ?  
  
  
**\- T'en fais pas ...** , tranquillisa Yoochun dans un ton compatissant.  
  
  
Jaejoong se frotta le visage pour poser un regard sur son ami qui était à son chevet.  
  
  
**\- Fais-moi le plaisir de te lever de ce canapé maintenant,** demanda Yoochun avec des yeux suppliants.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait une flemme monumentale face à cette proposition. Mais Yoochun n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Est-ce qu'il allait passer vraiment sa vie ici ? Est-ce que ça avait un sens ? Est-ce que les choses allaient bouger s'il restait allongé toute la journée ? Certainement pas.  
  
  
La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit coupant la conversation entre les deux hommes.  
  
  
**\- Tiens,** positiva Yoochun en voyant une opportunité s'offrir à lui. **Profites-en pour ouvrir, s'il-te-plait ! Je dois finir un truc avant !**  
  
  
Jaejoong fit la moue en se sachant vaincu par les mots de son meilleur ami.  
  
  
**\- D'accord,** accepta le libraire en râlant tout en se redressant difficilement du divan.  
  
  
Yoochun afficha un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et retourna à la cuisine pour finir sa tâche.  
  
  
Le libraire se débarrassa de sa couverture sur le corps et les pieds à terre, il enfila ces claquettes tout en s'étirant les bras. Il se leva du canapé, le corps encore endolori et endormi. Ne voulant faire attendre l'invité, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en traînant des pieds. Jaejoong en profitait pour se recoiffer les cheveux parce que, niveau look, il était loin d'être séduisant à voir.  
  
  
**\- Ouii ~** Répondit-il pour rassurer son visiteur.  
  
  
Jaejoong ouvrit la porte d'entrée de manière nonchalante et tomba sur un visage loin de lui être inconnu.  
  
  
Il resta interdit, figé sur place en discernant l'identité du visiteur.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise en plongeant ces prunelles dans celle de son vis-à-vis.  
  
  
Ces yeux chocolat.  
  
  
Ces yeux de biche.  
  
  
Sa respiration se bloqua.  
  
  
  
Changmin.  
  
  
  
Changmin était là.  
  
  
L'architecte offrait la même expression de stupeur en tombant sur Jaejoong. Les deux anciens amants se regardaient pendant de longues secondes assimilant ce qui était en train de se passer. Les deux hommes étaient loin de se douter qu'ils allaient se revoir aussi tôt.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong devait faire ? Il était trop choqué pour réfléchir raisonnablement. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge et son regard ne quittait pas celui de Changmin. Son esprit lui avait impurement renvoyé des images de sa nuit passée avec cet homme. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était totalement tétanisé en face de lui. Changmin avait ce don de le canaliser par un simple regard.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, c'est qui ?** Interrogea Yoochun dans une voix éloignée.  
  
  
Le libraire profita de cette interruption pour baisser enfin le regard et reprendre souffle. Il était horriblement mal à l'aise de se retrouver en face de Changmin. D'une part à cause de Yunho. Et d'une autre part, d'être parti sans un mot après avoir passé la nuit avec l'architecte.  
  
  
Changmin était aussi confondu que Jaejoong de tomber sur lui. Sa venue était loin d'être destinée au libraire. Il n'avait plus l'intention de mêler son supérieur avec cette histoire. Il s'était dit qu'il devait ranger cette aventure de côté. Mais il ignorait que retrouver le libraire soit aussi brutal et significatif pour lui.  
  
  
Yoochun se dirigea vers la porte l'air inquiet, en voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse. Mais en observant la silhouette de son collègue de travail, il s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
  
**\- Oh ... Changmin,** salua maladroitement l'architecte.  
  
  
Jaejoong et Changmin portèrent en même temps leur regard vers l'architecte dans une gêne totale.  
  
  
**\- T-Tu m'as dit de venir passer te prendre ...** , rappela Changmin en essayant de dissimuler son désarroi.  
  
  
**\- Oh putain,** grogna-t-il pour lui-même. **J'avais oublié ! Quel con !** Se traita-t-il à nouveau par sa stupidité.  
  
  
Yoochun avait omis d'émettre un petit détail à son collègue notamment au fait que Jaejoong s'était installé chez lui pour une durée indéterminée.   
  
  
L'architecte regarda sa montre pour voir si les deux hommes avaient du temps devant eux avant d'aller au cabinet.  
  
  
**\- Rentre, je ne vais pas te laisser** dehors, lança Yoochun en jetant un regard désolé à son meilleur ami qui s'était écarté de leur position.  
  
  
Changmin baissa le regard ne sachant si c'était une bonne idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Jaejoong. En fait, il s'interrogeait sur la position de ce dernier. Est-ce que Jaejoong voulait le voir ? Était-il ennuyé par sa présence ? Changmin se demandait bien ce que le libraire pouvait penser de lui.  
  
  
**\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps,** ajouta-t-il pour les deux hommes histoire de les rassurer. **Le temps que je finisse de me préparer.**  
**  
**  
**\- D'accord,** acquiesça Changmin en plongeant ces mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin.  
  
  
Yoochun était un peu mal à l'aise de laisser les deux hommes tout seuls dans son appartement. Est-ce qu'ils allaient au moins se parler ?  
  
  
Jaejoong s'était éloigné timidement vers la cuisine ne sachant comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Changmin. Il ne se sentait pas prêt de le rencontrer. Et c'était loin d'être quelque chose qu'il avait prévu.  
  
  
Avant de se rendre vers sa chambre, Yoochun s'approcha confidentiellement de son meilleur ami pour lui déclarer quelques mots.  
  
  
**\- Faut que tu lui parles ...** , conseilla Yoochun en chuchotant pour mettre fin à cette tension entre eux. **Explique-toi auprès de lui.**  
**  
**  
**\- M-Mais ... Et Yunho ...** , trembla le libraire angoissé d'aller parler au jeune homme. **Est-ce qu'il va savoir que je l'ai revu ?!** Paniqua-t-il légèrement en imaginant la réaction de son ex-compagnon.  
  
  
**\- Écoute, tu n'as aucun compte à rendre à Yunho dorénavant. J'aime pas te le rappeler, mais tu t'es séparé de lui !**  
  
  
Encore une fois, Yoochun ne se trompait pas dans ces propos. Il ne pensait pas non plus que cette récente cicatrice lui brûlait toujours autant en entendant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.  
  
  
**\- Tu sais ... Même si je tiens à Yunho, Changmin est aussi mon ami et je m'inquiète tout autant pour lui,** avoua-t-il en se mettant à la place de l'architecte.  
  
  
Jaejoong regarda Yoochun avec une certaine attention.  
  
  
**\- Il s'intéresse beaucoup à toi et je pense que tu dois t'excuser auprès de lui. Il a le droit d'avoir des réponses.**  
  
  
Jaejoong hocha la tête en prenant conscience qu'il devait parler honnêtement avec Changmin. La culpabilité d'avoir pris la fuite était toujours là. C'était loin d'être son genre d'agir ainsi et pourtant ...  
  
  
Yoochun se rendit dans la chambre en laissant les deux hommes seuls dans une atmosphère silencieusement tendue. Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre, nerveux à l'idée de se confronter à l'architecte. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni quoi dire. Il pensa à sa tenue et s'en voulait de se montrer dans un état aussi pitoyable en face de Changmin.  
  
  
Bon sang, est-ce que c'était le moment de penser à son physique ?  
  
  
Dans la gêne, Jaejoong recoiffa ses cheveux et lissa son long tee-shirt espérant être plus convenable même si c'était loin d'être le cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Changmin qui était toujours debout, le regard occupé à regarder ces chaussures bien cirées.  
  
  
C'était à Jaejoong de se bouger et faire le premier pas.  
  
  
**\- Est-ce que ... Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose à boire ?** Proposa le libraire dans un état agité.  
  
  
Changmin leva les yeux vers Jaejoong surpris que ce dernier lui adresse la parole.  
  
  
**\- Euh ... Non, pas besoin ...** , répondit l'architecte assez troublé par les agissements du libraire.  
  
  
Jaejoong acquiesça de la tête en tirant sur son tee-shirt et réfléchit à une autre méthode pour lancer la conversation. Changmin en avait profité pour le dévisager de haut en bas, analysant sa condition physique. Les vêtements décontractés qu'il portait parlaient d'eux-mêmes. La peau encore plus pâle du libraire et sa soudaine maigreur alarmèrent l'architecte. L'absence de vitamine et de nourriture se lisait sur son visage. Cet homme allait mal et Changmin eut la malchance de ressentir une peine attachée pour le libraire.  
  
  
De la compassion.  
  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait cela alors qu'il était censé un peu lui en vouloir ?  
  
  
**\- Tu t'habilles toujours en costume à ce que je vois,** signala Jaejoong en affichant un petit sourire en espérant détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.  
  
  
Voyant que Jaejoong était prêt à lui parler, Changmin avança de quelques pas pour lui montrer qu'il avait son écoute.  
  
  
**\- Désolé ... Je ne suis pas très présentable,** ajouta le libraire embarrassé par sa tenue derrière un petit ricanement.  
  
  
Un rire bien triste selon Changmin.  
  
  
**\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ...,** remarqua l'architecte en faisant face au libraire.  
  
  
Changmin comprenait tout si vite. C'était vraiment déstabilisant pour Jaejoong.  
  
  
**\- Pas vraiment, non ...** , répondit-il amèrement en essayant de cacher sa détresse.  
  
  
Les hypothèses sur l'état du libraire étaient nombreuses, mais Changmin en retenait une plus particulièrement. Et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble était un fait qui avait dû provoquer certains chamboulements.  
  
  
**\- J-Je te dois des explications Changmin ...,** se lança enfin Jaejoong en usant de son courage. **Et des excuses surtout ... Je m'en veux terriblement de ne t'avoir rien dit. Au fait ... Que j'étais déjà avec un autre homme ... Au fait de t'avoir fait espérer et surtout d'être parti comme un voleur après cette nuit ...**  
  
  
Changmin regarda ailleurs sachant logiquement que Jaejoong avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Seulement, entendre ce genre de parole ne soulageait pas la conscience de l'architecte. Il s'interrogeait sur un autre sujet. Par rapport à cette nuit. A eux deux.  
  
  
**\- C'était horrible de ma part et je comprends que tu puisses me voir comme un connard.**  
  
  
Changmin ne pensait pas de cette façon.  
  
  
Il était peut-être trop sage.  
  
  
**\- Tu sais,** entama à son tour l'architecte en plantant ces yeux dans ceux de Jaejoong. **Je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong resta décontenancé par ces propos. Changmin n'avait pas à se sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit.  
  
  
**\- Changmin, je suis le seul à avoir mal agi,** répliqua instantanément Jaejoong.  
  
  
**\- Tu me plaisais,** déclara Changmin. **Ca aurait été logique de te poser la question en te demandant si tu étais avec quelqu'un ou non, mais ... J'ai volontairement rien dit ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong était totalement troublé par les paroles de l'architecte. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette conversation prendrait cette direction.  
  
  
**\- J'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée avec toi et ... C'était réciproque** , jeta-t-il en défiant Jaejoong du regard.  
  
  
Parce que Changmin avait senti qu'il plaisait aussi à Jaejoong. Qu'entre eux ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe. C'était plus qu'une partie de baise. Ils avaient créé un lien et ça allait plus loin que de l'amitié entre mecs.  
  
  
Comprenant le sens de ces mots, Jaejoong se savait plus s'il devait renier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce soir-là. Par respect pour Yunho.  
  
  
Mais ...  
  
  
Il n'était plus avec lui.  
  
  
Il était seul à présent.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire devant un homme qui semblait le désirer ?  
  
  
**\- C'est dur de t'oublier après cette nuit ...** , lança soudainement Changmin dans un chuchotement.  
  
  
Le cœur de Jaejoong avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. La discussion prenait un tournant très dangereux, loin à quoi il s'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Changmin ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir ? Jaejoong pensait qu'il le haïrait lui aussi. Pourquoi était-il aussi compréhensif ? Aussi doux.  
  
  
L'aura autour de Changmin produisait encore un effet violent au libraire.  
  
  
Jaejoong respira plus rapidement et passa une main dans ces cheveux en se demandant ce qu'il devait dire maintenant. Il était bouleversé et vu son état moral, ces émotions étaient amplifiées.  
  
  
**\- Est-ce que tu n'admets pas qu'il s'est au moins passé quelque chose entre nous cette nuit-là ?** Provoqua Changmin en diminuant la distance en Jaejoong et lui.  
  
  
Jaejoong leva la tête un peu plus haut pour rencontrer le regard brûlant de l'architecte qui demandait un signe d'espoir de sa part.  
**  
**  
**\- N-Non ... Je ...,** répondit finalement le libraire ne pouvant contraindre ces sentiments.  
  
  
**\- Est-ce que par hasard j'aurais eu une chance s'il n'y avait pas eu cette personne ?**  
  
  
Changmin était en train de le tuer. Il posait les questions fatidiques. Cet homme était loin d'être stupide. Puis, l'architecte lançait à Jaejoong un de ses regards dont on ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux.  
  
  
Le libraire finit par hocher positivement la tête incapable de mentir à cet homme qui semblait le conquérir.  
  
  
**\- Est-ce que c'est toujours trop tard ?** Tenta une nouvelle fois l'architecte ne pouvant passer à côté d'une opportunité.  
  
  
C'était peut-être fou de sa part, même abruti, mais Changmin osa le tout pour le tout.  
  
  
Il savait que c'était fini avec cet autre homme.  
  
  
Jaejoong était libre à présent et même s'il ne pensait pas aux sentiments du libraire, Changmin laissait ces désirs prendre le dessus.  
  
  
Il voulait Jaejoong.  
  
  
Terriblement.  
  
  
Le visage de l'architecte n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et aucun des deux hommes ne fut capable de rompre le contact visuel.  
  
  
C'était intense.  
  
  
Les deux hommes se cherchaient, se convoitaient.  
  
  
Ce n'était plus une discussion sérieuse qu'ils avaient. Ils effectuaient une quête cherchant à savoir si une nouvelle histoire devait s'entamer entre les deux hommes.  
  
  
Jaejoong était bouche bée, pénétrant dans un autre monde. Il avait oublié ses peines et ses pleurs se concentrant uniquement sur cet homme magnifique qui voulait de lui. Comment dire non ? Comment dire non à Changmin ?  
  
  
Changmin et Jaejoong étaient dans une autre dimension. Ils centralisaient leurs pensées et leurs sens uniquement sur eux. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre et leurs corps se réclamaient malgré eux. Leurs bouches étaient suffisamment rapprochées l'une de l'autre pour que leurs souffles se mélangent. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres de revivre cette nuit enflammée.  
  
  
Il suffisait que d'un pas de plus.  
  
  
**\- Hum-Hum !** Toussa soudainement Yoochun en apparaissant dans la pièce déjà paré pour aller au travail.  
  
  
Changmin et Jaejoong se figèrent, pris en flagrant délit.  
  
  
Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser  
  
  
Les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir gêné et en vouloir à Yoochun de les avoir interrompus.  
  
  
**\- Désolé les gars, mais je me vois obligé d'intervenir afin que vous évitiez de faire une bêtise !** S'expliqua l'architecte en ayant l'impression de les gronder comme un parent.  
  
  
Le libraire et l'architecte s'éloignèrent, embarrassés par cette scène. Ils étaient agités l'un comme l'autre ne sachant plus où poser les mains.  
  
  
**\- Et je dois rappeler que vu la condition de notre Jaejoong, il serait prêt à embrasser n'importe qui ! Même moi ! Alors, on se calme !**  
  
  
Jaejooong envoya un regard noir à son meilleur ami en plissant ces lèvres.  
  
  
**\- Je suis désolé ...** , s'excusa aussitôt Changmin en prenant conscience de sa conduite. **Je suis allé trop loin ...**  
  
  
Ces paroles étaient bien entendues destinées au libraire. Jaejoong retourna la tête vers lui refusant que ce dernier s'excuse à nouveau par ces actes. C'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser de les avoir emmenés dans une situation aussi compliquée. Changmin ne méritait pas ça.  
  
  
Le libraire envoya un regard navré, mais complice en direction de Changmin.  
  
  
Ils étaient deux à vouloir faire cette bêtise.  
  
  
**\- On y va ?** Demanda Changmin voulant s'échapper au plus vite de cet appartement.  
  
  
**\- Ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre à la voiture ?** Quémanda Yoochun qui souhaitait rester quelques minutes de plus avec Jaejoong.  
  
  
Changmin acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard à Jaejoong sans qu'il n'y ait de message. Avec beaucoup de regrets, Jaejoong regarda l'architecte partir de l'habitat. Il était totalement paumé et sa tête était prête à exploser.  
  
  
Il râla en jurant ne trouvant aucune solution pour ne pas blesser Changmin.  
  
  
**\- Eh ben, t'es pas dans la merde !** Remarqua Yoochun après avoir vu une scène très rapprochée entre les deux hommes.  
**  
**  
**\- Bon sang !** Cracha Jaejoong en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
  
  
**\- Il va falloir que tu me dises ce qui s'est véritablement passé entre Changmin et toi, si je peux me permettre** , lança l'architecte assez troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. **Si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous vous seriez jeté dessus !**  
**  
**  
**\- J'arrive pas à me contrôler en face de Changmin,** admit Jaejoong dans la frustration la plus totale. **C'est comme s'il me possédait ... Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par lui,** expliqua-t-il presque douloureusement sachant qu'il ne devait pas ressentir cela.  
  
  
Yoochun observa le visage de son ami, ébahi par ces aveux.  
  
  
**\- Je sais pas ...,** chercha intensément Jaejoong ne parvenant pas à trouver de réponse sur cette attirance. **Il y a quelque chose avec Changmin ... Et ça me tourmente depuis cette nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire !** Ajouta-t-il dans la détresse face à un amour similaire lié à son ex-compagnon.  
  
  
Ces propos étaient inquiétants. Yoochun ne savait pas comment il devait prendre les confidences de son ami. Et Jaejoong semblait garder cela en lui depuis un certain moment. Le libraire ne souffrait pas seulement d'une séparation avec une personne qui lui tenait à cœur.  
  
  
Il était aussi sérieusement tourmenté d'être attiré par un autre homme que Yunho.  
  
  
Et ce constat ne rassura par Yoochun pour les prochains jours.  
  
  
  
Si Yunho ne se bougeait pas très vite, ce serait certain ...  
  
  
Il allait perdre Jaejoong.  
  


~

_" **Est-ce que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ?**_

__

_Quand tu aimes deux personnes et qu'il faut choisir, tu dois choisir celle que t'as rencontrée le plus récemment._

**_Pourquoi ?_ **

****

_Si tu aimais vraiment la première personne, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de la seconde."_

**Author's Note:**

> 22/06/2020 : La partie 2 est en cours d'écriture.


End file.
